


Gossip Girl

by Kori_Hime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Gossip Girl References, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: A Constance Billard School é uma escola exclusiva para garotas situada na Upper East Side em Manhattan. Em seu último ano no colégio, Nico Robin está cansada do mundo de mentiras e cobrança ao qual vive.Nami conseguiu uma bolsa para estudar na Constance Billard School, e em meio a uma guerra de egos, roupas de grife e status social, ela conhece Nico Robin, uma aluna mais velha que irá ajudá-la a sobreviver nesse mundo caótico na Upper East Side.
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Gossipgirl.net: As Boas Vindas

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens de One Piece não me pertencem, todos os direitos reservados aos seus criadores.  
> A história é de minha autoria, criada sem fins lucrativos. NÃO COPIE.  
> DESAFIO UNIVERSOS TROCADOS do grupo oficial do Nyah! Fanfiction 2018

Gossipgirl.net

Atenção: Todos os nomes de pessoas e lugares serão omitidos para que eu não sofra retaliações.

O ano começou e as coisas já estão bem animadas na Upper East Side, em New York. A crise financeira ainda não se abateu sobre essas bandas, por isso ainda garantimos as melhores baladas e festas regadas com o champanhe mais caro que o dinheiro de nossos pais podem comprar.

Nós temos muitas caras novas esse ano em Constance Billard School. Então fiquem de olho nas novidades e curiosidades que trarei esse ano, com certeza além de beleza, essas carinhas novas trazem também alguns segredinhos.

Falando em novidades, R. está de volta a Nova York, após passar as férias de verão com a mãe em uma expedição chatíssima (e com looks incríveis direto de Dubai) no Egito, a família trás novidades para a Curadoria do Museu de História da Arte na Quinta Avenida. Quem sabe esse ano conheceremos o pai de R, que abandonou a mãe dela quando ainda estava grávida, mas hoje é casada com um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. Eu diria que ela se saiu bem.

Quem mais está se saindo bem, é B. que iniciou o ano com um presente de aniversário dos pais, um carro importado deslumbrante. É possível vê-la dirigindo o carro por aí na companhia de um jovem (dois anos mais novo do que ela), e que tem um gosto duvidoso para chapéus.

Essa noite nós iremos comemorar o baile de caridade em homenagem aos Fuzileiros Navais, no Metropolitan, então amanhã eu volto com novidades fresquinhas sobre como meus queridos colegas se comportaram (torço para que seja bem mal). Com certeza teremos uma sessão exclusiva para contos picantes... vocês sabem, essas festas sempre são recheadas de drama, traição e pegação nos bastidores.

Beijos,

Gossip Girl.


	2. Associação Veteranos Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais

Nico Olvia era uma bela mulher de quarenta anos, possuía cabelos platinados e lisos, que caíam sobre seus ombros de forma elegante, seus olhos azuis destacavam-se sempre pela doçura e sinceridade, e não unicamente pela beleza. Embora fosse uma arqueóloga famosa no meio social, a imagem de alguém usando uma roupa bege e chapéu de aba quadrada não se encaixava com ela. Era uma mulher vibrante e sempre muito gentil com as pessoas, trabalhava em eventos beneficentes e assinava cheques de milhares de dólares para todos os tipos de causas sociais.

Sua única filha, Nico Robin, acreditava que a mãe era a pessoa mais divina que conhecera em seus meros dezenove anos. Observando a mãe fazer um discurso emocionado, diante de uma plateia de pessoas de alta classe, Robin questionou se aquelas pessoas realmente mereciam o coração da mãe.

Definitivamente não mereciam. Aquelas pessoas eram egoístas demais para realmente se importarem com os veteranos de guerra que precisavam de mais do que dinheiro, eles eram carentes de dignidade e atenção. E, embora aquelas pessoas estivessem ali para doar dinheiro para o fundo de caridade, eles se preocupavam mesmo era com o status social que ganhariam com as fotografias de famosas revistas, jornais e sites de celebridades.

Apesar de ter um rosto parecido com o da mãe, traços sóbrios, nariz afilado e olhos azuis, Robin possuía longos cabelos negros e lisos. A pele bronzeada devido as expedições que costumava participar com a família, era muito alta para a maioria das mulheres de sua idade, sendo que sua mãe havia parado em um e setenta e cinco, ela chegou até um e oitenta. Seu pai era alto, era a única coisa que Olvia lhe falava sobre o pai.

Robin segurava uma taça de champanhe e ergueu-a quando a mãe finalizou o discurso do brinde. Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida e o burburinho da festa se espalhou pelo suntuoso salão iluminado por alguns candelabros de ouro, pendurados sobre as cabeças das pessoas mais ricas de Nova York.

Após cumprimentar a mãe com dois beijos, e vê-la sendo levada pelo padrasto até a pista de dança, Robin decidiu que já havia ficado muito tempo naquela festa. Ela terminou de beber o espumante e virou-se, pronta para deixar o salão. Entretanto, foi abordada por alguns jornalistas que queria saber mais sobre a relação dela com a mãe e o padrasto.

Falar sobre sua vida pessoal não era o tipo de coisa que Robin gostava de fazer. Ela não respondeu a nenhuma das perguntas, sendo gentil o bastante para dizer a eles que buscassem falar com Viola, a assistente da mãe. Depois de muita insistência, ela concordou em tirar algumas fotografias. Robin não tinha interesse em sair em capas de revistas ou ser alvo de comentários em redes sociais, mas as outras pessoas não se interessavam muito em saber o que ela queria.

Após a sessão de fotos, conseguiu alguns minutos de folga, até encontra-se com Viola, que a levou por uma peregrinação incansável pelo salão, a fim de conhecer pessoas importantes. Na visão de Robin, elas eram importantes apenas para o padrasto e sua mãe, que precisavam bajular ao máximo os convidados.

Em um momento, pediu para uma das garçonetes da festa um minuto para ela pegar uma nova taça. Assim que pegou o champanhe, Robin olhou para a garota, reconhecendo-a de algum lugar, mas não sabia dizer onde.

Ela saiu rápido para repor a bandeja com mais bebida, então Robin a seguiu com o olhar pelo salão, até vê-la entrar por uma porta branca. Curiosa em saber de onde a conhecia, Robin foi até a porta e entrou. Seguiu por um corredor bem iluminado, onde alguns garçons passavam, desviando dela com uma bandeja.

Robin usava um longo vestido na cor verde, de tecido esvoaçante que arrastava pelo chão. Ela segurou o vestido para não escorregar ou fazer com que alguém caísse por sua culpa.

— Senhorita, precisa de alguma coisa? — Um homem de cabelos loiros se aproximou, ele vestia um uniforme como dos ajudantes de cozinha. — Posso conseguir o que desejar. — O sorriso dele era gaiato e possuía um olhar atraente.

— Eu estou procurando uma mulher que me serviu uma bebida. — Robin revelou, mais a diante estava a cozinha, podia ouvir a voz do renomado chefe que fora contatado para o evento. — Não é nada muito importante, apenas achei que a conhecia de algum lugar.

— Temos várias mulheres trabalhando hoje a noite, se puder ser mais específica.

— Ela possui cabelos acobreados.

— E é muito bonita? — Ele perguntou, com o mesmo sorriso de antes. — Posso chutar que é a Nami.

— Talvez, esse nome é familiar. — Robin suspirou, piscando em seguida, estava no corredor atrás de uma mulher, havia bebido mais do que o acordado com sua mãe?

— Pode ser porque a mãe dela é uma das veteranas homenageadas essa noite.

De repente o interesse de Robin aumentou, ela havia conversado com alguns dos veteranos naquela manhã, entre eles havia uma mulher, Bellemere. Ela possuía cabelos vermelhos, mais puxado para o violeta e um penteado estilo punk dos anos oitenta, recordava-se de ter gostado muito de falar com ela. E, sim, Bellemere falou de suas duas filhas, Nojiko e Nami, ambas adotadas. Foi aí que ela sacou da carteira uma fotografia das meninas.

— Então ela está trabalhando no dia da homenagem a mãe?

— É um bico que a própria Bellemere conseguiu para a filha. — O homem loiro comentou, com um sorriso mais ameno. — Posso chama-la, se quiser.

— Acho melhor não a incomodar. — Robin moveu a cabeça, agradecendo pela conversa e retornou ao salão, onde encontrou a mãe e o padrasto, que prometiam em seu nome uma dança com um dos amigos. — Por favor, não prometa coisas que eu não posso cumprir.

— Querida, é apenas uma gentileza que vai fazer com um dos convidados. — O sorriso doce de Olvia tranquilizou a filha. — Prometo que não vou mais importuná-la com minhas coisas.

— Mamãe, eu jamais me incomodaria em fazer algo por você, mas esse homem é terrível. — Robin olhou para o homem de ombros largos e olhar sisudo, que vestia um terno negro e na lapela um cravo.

— O senhor Akainu é Almirante dos Fuzileiros, e falou coisas amáveis sobre você.

— Não consigo imaginar palavras amáveis saindo da boca dele. — Robin suspirou, não queria fazer desfeita em plena festa da Associação dos Veteranos, mas a ficha de guerra daquele homem era demais para ela.

Contudo, decidiu aceitar o convite para uma dança. Ele era mais alto, um e noventa mais precisamente, possuía um cheiro amadeirado, misturado com charuto e uísque. As mãos dele foram de encontro a sua cintura, segurando-a com firmeza.

Robin estendeu a mão e deixou o movimento mais delicado, enquanto os dois rodopiavam pelo salão, sendo clicados pelos fotógrafos.

— Sua mãe me disse que você tem um talento nato para a expedição. — Ele falou, a voz rouca e séria.

— Mamãe deve saber do que fala melhor do que eu. — Robin desviou o olhar, capturando em alguns segundos a imagem de Nami carregando uma bandeja, atrás dos convidados que observavam a dança.

— Soube também que é boa com idiomas antigos. — Ele a rodopiou, pressionando-a mais contra seu corpo.

— Sim, eu estudo latim e alguns outros idiomas, talvez seja um passatempo que adquiri com minha mãe.

— Garotas da sua idade passam o tempo se divertindo e namorando. — O olhar dele era fixo no dela, havia uma intensão em sua voz, só que Robin não entendia o que era ainda. — Possuo alguns livros antigos, talvez seja proveitoso para seus estudos.

— Talvez. — Robin usou um de seus sorrisos ilusórios, quando queria ganhar a confiança de alguém. Ou simplesmente quando não queria demonstrar sua verdadeira face.

A música terminou e eles aplaudiram a banda composta pelos fuzileiros veteranos. Robin agradeceu a dança e afastou-se do Almirante, antes que ele a convidasse para mais alguma dança, ou pior, uma bebida, um passeio em seu barco, qualquer outra coisa que ela se forçaria a fazer para não desequilibrar a amizade entre as famílias.

Decidida a ir embora, Robin escapou pelas portas do fundo, saindo em uma rua pouco iluminada, onde alguns homens descarregavam caixas para levar para a cozinha. O outono iniciava em algumas semanas, mas a brisa noturna já era fria o bastante para ela sentir a pele arrepiada. Havia deixado a echarpe na chapelaria do evento, mas não estava a fim de voltar para lá. Possuía ainda uma pequena bolsa de mão, com um cartão de banco, um batom e o celular. Pegaria um Uber, talvez, e iria para casa.

Ela caminhou pela rua estreita, tropeçando levemente no vestido, o salto de sua sandália ficou preso em um buraco no chão e a fez desequilibra-se, caindo no chão. Era uma cena cômica, poderia dizer. Uma mulher de seu tamanho, estatelando-se no chão gélido da noite.

Robin sentiu um formigamento na perna e puxou a saia do vestido para constatar que havia ralado feio o joelho e que sangrava levemente.

— Está tudo bem aí? — A pergunta veio bem próximo de Robin, ela tentou se levantar, recebendo ajuda em seguida. Os braços ao redor de sua cintura ao menos a norteou para se manter em pé.

— Que embaraçoso, cair assim no meio da rua. — Robin disse, sentindo-se uma novata sobre aquele par de salto alto. — Obrigada.

Ela se virou e quando a sua ajudante se afastou, ficando embaixo da luz do poste, reconheceu-a. Era a filha de Bellemere, Nami. Ela possuía um cigarro pendurado na boca e os cabelos estavam levemente soltos, com apenas alguns fios presos. Ela tirou o cigarro da boca, deixando-o entre os dedos, e soltou a fumaça para o lado.

— Esse chão é terrível para andar com esse Christian Louboutin. — Nami falou, tragando o cigarro novamente. Robin olhou para os seus pés, as sandálias da marca que Nami havia mencionado era de fato delicada demais para resistir a um buraco no meio do chão.

— Tem razão. — Robin apenas meneou a cabeça, era mais alta que ela, mas a presença da jovem não era menos destacada por isso. Seus cabelos acobreados possuíam uma ondulação natural, os olhos amendoados de um castanho claro bastante intenso.

— Venha, vamos passar alguma coisa no seu joelho para não infeccionar. — Nami disse, terminando o cigarro e jogando-o no chão, amassando em seguida com a sapatilha preta que usava. Ela virou-se e caminhou de volta para a porta de onde Robin havia saído.

Por um momento ela pensou em ir embora, mas decidiu acompanhar Nami.

— A propósito, meu nome é Nico Robin. — Disse, desfazendo a falta de educação em não ter se apresentado antes.

— Sim, eu sei. — Nami falou. — Minha mãe chegou em casa e passou a tarde toda falando de você, e minha irmã segue você no Instagram. — Nami puxou a maçaneta da porta de ferro, permitindo que Robin passasse na frente.

— Seria um prazer segui-la de volta, qual o nome dela? — Robin se lembrava, era Nojiko, mas preferia manter um diálogo com Nami, que por acaso ainda não havia se apresentado e não queria parecer muito intrometida.

— Nojiko Woodsen, ela tem cabelos pintados de azul. — Nami espiou a tela do celular que Robin havia tirado de dentro da bolsa de mão. — Isso, essa mesma.

— O cabelo dela é uma graça. — Robin disse, clicando em seguida na opção seguir usuário. — E a tatuagem é muito bonita. — Ela clicou em mais uma fotografia onde Nojiko e Nami ostentavam suas tatuagens no braço. — A sua também é.

— Ah! Foi uma loucura de um ano atrás, mamãe quase enfarta, mas durou cinco minutos, ela também possui várias tatuagens.

Elas atravessaram o corredor até chegarem numa sala, entraram e Robin concluiu que era o vestiário. Nami pediu para ela sentar no banco, enquanto isso, pegou uma caixinha branca numa prateleira, uma toalha e molhou com água da pia do banheiro. Ela voltou e sentou no chão diante de Robin, esperando que ela erguesse a saia.

— Posso fazer isso eu mesma. — Robin não queria dar mais trabalho do que precisava para Nami, mas a atitude dela parecia tão natural que concordou e ergueu a saia até a altura das coxas.

— Você acabou rasgando aqui, olha. — Nami apontou uma parte do vestido que estava com um buraco pequeno, mas que fazia ele perder todo o valor. — Uma pena, ele parece bem caro.

E era.

— Tudo bem, posso pedir para arrumarem.

Provavelmente ela iria doar o vestido.

— Vou limpar o sangue, não foi muito profundo. — Nami passou a toalha molhada no joelho de Robin para limpar, depois passou uma pomada e aplicou um curativo adesivo para proteger. — Prontinho.

— Obrigada... — Robin abaixou a saia.

— Meu nome é Nami. — Ela se levantou. — Você estava indo embora?

— Sim, eu não estava muito à vontade lá no salão. — Robin também se levantou.

— Foi por isso que você me procurou?

Robin piscou levemente, apertando os lábios num sorriso contido.

— Eu não queria parecer uma stalker maluca.

— Não pareceu, bem... pareceu do jeito que o Sanji falou, mas ele sempre exagera. — Nami mexeu nos cabelos, ajeitando-os da forma que usava anteriormente, preso num coque bem apertado. — Meu horário de descanso acabou, preciso ir.

— Espere, você foi tão gentil comigo, tem algo que eu possa fazer por você? Sabe, para retribuir.

— Não precisa me retribuir, eu jamais deixaria uma mulher bonita caída no chão.

Nami deu uma piscadinha e deixou o vestiário. Robin ficou parada lá dentro, assimilando aquilo que havia acabado de acontecer, e a sensação de ser paquerada era bastante agradável.

Algumas pessoas entraram no vestiário e Robin pediu desculpas por estar ali, saindo em seguida. Não foi embora, como havia planejado, retornou para o salão onde encontrou Viola. Precisou narrar também para a mãe o porque do vestido dela estar amassado e rasgado.

Robin não viu mais Nami na festa, ela foi levada pela mão do padrasto até algumas outras pessoas para falarem sobre assuntos triviais que não despertavam seu interesse no momento. Logo depois da meia noite, Robin pegou de volta o celular e viu algumas chamadas perdidas de seu namorado. Decidiu ligar no outro dia para Zoro, pois aquele não era o melhor momento para conversarem.

— Querida, venha, o Almirante Akainu quer te convidar para conhecer a biblioteca da Marinha. — Olvia acenou para a filha, com o sorriso bondoso que possuía.

Robin evitou girar os olhos, sorrindo o restante da festa, mas com os pensamentos voltados para outra pessoa.


	3. Gossipgirl.net: Veteranos bem intencionados?

Os veteranos devem estar radiantes, pois foi nessa semana que a festa de caridade arrecadou uma quantidade exorbitante de dinheiro. Mas quem saiu de lá com um sorriso de orelha a orelha foi um certo Almirante de cinquenta anos, que protagonizou uma das mais icônicas danças no salão, desde o casamento do casal mais badalado de Nova York nos anos dois mil.

As fotos de R. girando pelo salão, grudada no peito do Almirante são de tirar o fôlego, fica aí a curiosidade se eles também perderam o ar depois da dança.

Curiosamente, no final da festa, R. apareceu com a saia de seu Dior amassada e com um rasgado que não tem como ignorar.

Na mesma festa, um grupo de animadas meninas da Constance Billard e alguns meninos da St. Jude’s School foram vistos deixando o local na companhia de seguranças, foi tudo muito discreto, para não ofuscar a festa, mas as drogas apreendidas devem estar agora sendo bem aproveitadas por alguém.

Estamos próximos do início das aulas, e muitas novidades parecem estar a caminho. Como algumas carinhas famosas repetindo o último ano novamente na Constance Billard. Parece que dessa vez o dinheiro não paga tudo, não é?

Você sabe que me ama, beijinhos.

Gossip Girl


	4. A gata borralheira da Upper East Side

Os pés de Nami estavam mergulhados em uma bacia com água, ela resmungava de dor, devido as horas que passou em pé, trabalhando na noite passada. O dinheiro que recebeu foi ótimo, mas não sabia se valia a pena se torturar tanto para juntar dinheiro e comprar um novo computador.

Nojiko, sua irmã mais velha, entrou no quarto e sentou na cama ao lado da que Nami estava. Tirou um dos pés da irmã de dentro da bacia e colocou sobre uma toalha que havia esticado em seu colo, começando uma massagem, espalhando um óleo especial que havia preparado.

— Você se esforça muito, eu admiro isso. — Nojiko falou, com um sorriso amoroso, os cabelos azuis estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo simples, com algumas mechas soltas. — Daqui a pouco vai estar como nova.

— Não se eu tiver que trabalhar mais vezes assim. — Nami soltou o ar pela boca com um pouco de raiva. — Sinto muito, não quero parecer ingrata, mas pisaram nos meus pés várias vezes e nem sequer pediram desculpas.

— Oh! Pobrezinha. — Nojiko continuou a massagem, mandando a irmã desabafar. Então Nami disse tudo o que havia incomodado ela naquela noite. Além das pisadas, os olhares enviesados ou a falta de olhar, pois as vezes falavam com ela sem nem sequer olhar em seus olhos. Os pedidos absurdos que cada pessoa lhe fazia, os ataques de estrelismos de algumas celebridades.

— Resumindo, gente rica gasta tanto dinheiro mandando os filhos para as melhores escolas, então porque eles são tão sem educação? — Nami deitou na cama, olhando para o teto do quarto que dividia com a irmã. Elas viviam em um apartamento alugado no Brooklyn, era um lugar pequeno, sua mãe dormia na sala, mas bastante agradável. Agora com a pensão de Bellemere, podiam pagar por algo um pouco melhor, mas gostavam dali.

— Algumas pessoas se acham mais importante do que as outras, infelizmente. — Nojiko pegou o outro pé da irmã e fez o mesmo processo com o óleo e a massagem.

— É, pelo menos eu conheci uma pessoa que não parecia tão esnobe. Mas possuía todos os indicativos. — Nami esfregou o rosto com a mão, depois apoiou-se nos cotovelos em cima do colchão, para olhar a irmã. — Tão bonita, não parecia ser de verdade quando a vi no salão, mas depois que a ajudei a se levantar do chão, com a guarda baixa, sem ninguém olhar... parecia alguém perdida na verdade.

— E quem é ela? — O interesse da irmã era notável com seu olhar curioso, apertando mais forte o pé de Nami, que resmungou.

— Você não vai acreditar. — Nami fez mistério, mas não durou muito tempo. — Aquela princesinha que você segue no Instagram, que fala Latim nas horas vagas.

Nojiko abriu a boca, surpresa.

— Nico Robin?

— Sim, ela mesma, estava na rua e caiu no chão. Eu a ajudei se levantar, a coitada estava roxa de vergonha.

— Não, volta... conta do começo. — A empolgação de Nojiko divertiu Nami. — Onde vocês estava, que horas eram?

Nami sentou novamente na cama e pensou um pouco.

— Eram onze horas da noite, eu acho, estávamos no beco atrás do salão, ela caiu e eu a levei até o vestiário para ajudar a limpar o ralado no joelho.

— Então foi bem depois da última foto que ela postou. — Nojiko pegou o celular do bolso da calça, mostrando em seguida para a irmã a fotografia publicada na rede social. Robin estava ao lado de uma estátua de bronze, um sorriso cativante nos lábios, com uma das mãos na cintura. Os cabelos negros estavam penteado todo para trás, muito liso. Um par de brincos brilhavam em suas orelhas.

— Ela parecia menos glamourosa do que na foto, mas é ela mesmo. Você viu que ela está te seguindo?

Nojiko ainda não havia checado todas as notificações e quando viu que Robin a seguia, ela deu um gritinho animado. Nami perguntou porque ela gosta tanto assim dela.

— Você está brincando? — Nojiko se levantou, apenas para sentar do lado da irmã. — Ela e a mãe pagaram metade das dívidas da minha Universidade. Eu só posso estudar botânica, porque essa simpatia de pessoa aqui fez um leilão com os sapatos e vestidos do próprio guarda roupa e doou tudo para a instituição que a minha Universidade faz parte.

— Ah! Aquele leilão. — Nami refletiu, há dois anos, quando Nojiko foi aceita na Universidade de Cocoyashi em Long Island. A bolsa de estudos que ela conseguiu estava por um fio caso a instituição não conseguisse pagar as dívidas acumuladas.

— Será que eu mando uma mensagem? — Nojiko se levantou, falava mais para si do que com Nami.

Nami passou o restante do sábado sobre a cama e no final do dia recebeu a visita de Usopp, um de seus amigos de infância. Eles jogavam vídeo game, conversando sobre o novo emprego dele, estava agora trabalhando em uma floricultura, além de organizar materiais, plantas e outras coisas que Nami não sabia para que serviam, ele também fazia entregas em cima de uma motocicleta.

A ideia de passear pelo bairro em uma moto agradou os ouvidos dela, eles desceram pelas escadas de emergência do prédio, fugindo de Bellemere que gritava para que Nami a ajudasse em alguma coisa.

Nami e Usopp andaram de moto até chegar no Queens, onde encontraram com Sanji na confeitaria que ele trabalhava em meio período. Eles se conheciam desde pequenos, frequentaram as mesmas escolas, viajavam com frequência pelo país, pois os pais eram também veteranos da marinha.

Com um maço de cigarro amassado na mão, Sanji escorou-se na parede pichada, enquanto conversavam sobre os planos daquele ano. Ele havia completado dezoito anos e estava um pouco desorientado. Nami e Usopp ainda com dezessete anos, tinham um tempo considerável para pensar melhor no que fazer. Pelo menos alguns meses para tomar fôlego.

— Eu vou juntar dinheiro para comprar um carro e viajar, é isso. — Ussop falou animado, passando o dedo no enorme nariz, fazendo uma pose ao colocar o pé em cima do hidrante da calçada. — Estou com essa ideia na cabeça, comprar coisas velhas bem barato e revender num preço mais caro. Vi isso num programa de televisão.

— E onde você vai vender? — Sanji perguntou, com um olhar cético.

— Na internet. — Usopp respondeu com ar de obviedade. — Vou andar pelos celeiros dessas propriedades antigas e encontrar muita coisa valiosa, vocês vão ver.

— Certo, mas vai largar a escola? — Nami pegou um dos cigarros de Sanji, e ele reclamou, já que ela vinha fazendo isso com frequência. É claro que ele não reclamou porque não queria dar para ela o cigarro, mas prometeu a Bellemere que não deixaria Nami entrar em nenhum tipo de encrenca. — Eu sei me cuidar, Sanji.

Era sempre o que ela dizia. Ele lhe lançou um olhar consternado, mas não insistiu.

— Eu pretendo me candidatar para um programa de culinária. — Disse, recebendo as gargalhadas dos amigos como resposta. — Não sejam tão cretinos.

— Desculpe, mas você quer ser um tipo de subcelebridade? — Nami perguntou, o cigarro pendente nos lábios, enquanto ela amarrava os longos cabelos acobreados.

— Talvez, ainda não me decidi, mas eu venho treinando bastante, e acho que tenho uma chance boa. Se não vencer, ao menos vou aparecer na televisão, e sabe como é um cara bonito na televisão e que sabe cozinhar bem, as portas vão se abrir para mim.

— As portas ou suas pernas? — Nami tentou conter o riso, mas depois concordou com a ideia de Sanji. Afinal, ele era um cozinheiro de mão cheia, com uma boa oportunidade ele conseguiria. — Esses programas me parecem todos marmelada, se você não conhece alguém lá de dentro, dificilmente vai para frente.

— Com essa torcida, com certeza vai ser difícil. — Sanji falou num muxoxo.

— Não quis dizer isso. — Nami pulou na frente do amigo. — Você é talentoso, precisamos encontrar alguém que alavanque sua imagem.

— E como farei isso? — Sanji questionou, sem entender o que se passava na cabeça de Nami.

— Vou pensar em algo. Agora preciso ir para casa, você me leva, Usopp?

— Claro.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, Nami ouviu o barulho da televisão ligada. Nojiko assistia um filme, enquanto digitava no celular. Ela ouviu também a voz da mãe, vindo da cozinha, reclamando com o forno do fogão que não fechava.

Nami foi até o banheiro e escovou os dentes, não seria ela quem deixaria Bellemere brava ao saber que andava fumando. Depois, buscou uma latinha de refrigerante para beber, olhando a porta do forno derrotada e caída no chão.

— Tenho certeza que o bolo de carne pode se transformar em uma panelada de carne cozida. — Nami deu um gole no refrigerante gelado e pediu para a mãe deixar com ela o jantar.

Bellemere se esforçava muito, mas não era uma boa cozinheira. Tudo o que Nami sabia, havia aprendido com Sanji, enquanto os pais estavam em alto mar. Depois de uma hora, a comida estava pronta. Cada uma preparou seu prato e sentaram-se no sofá, assistindo um programa de entrevistas.

— Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, filha. — Bellemere se levantou e pegou uma carta sobre a mesinha que ficava embaixo da janela. — Chegou isso para você, mas a vizinha do mil e um só entregou hoje.

— Aquela abusada. — Nami pegou a carta, deixando o prato de comida sobre a mesinha de centro na frente dela. Após abrir e ler a carta, Nami entregou para a mãe, embasbacada demais para dizer o que era.

— Nossa, o que aconteceu? — Nojiko esticou o pescoço para ver a carta. — Você conseguiu a bolsa. — A mais velha comemorou.

Era uma bolsa de estudos em Constance Billard School, um escola para mulheres em Upper East Side. Nami havia se candidatado diversas vezes para participar da seletiva. No último ano, decidiu que não iria se candidatar, mas Bellemere enviou sua requisição e agora ela foi chamada.

Era uma mudança completa em seus planos, uma oportunidade ao qual sonhou por muito tempo. Agora a chance dela havia chegado.


	5. Gossipgirl.net: Apaixonados?

O romance de B. e o rapaz dois anos mais novo parece que está ficando sério. Eles foram vistos fazendo pique nique no Central Park, com direito a passeios no pedalinho do lago e balões coloridos. O rapaz não parece ser muito conhecido da high Society. Seu pai é um ex-fuzileiro e estava no baile dos Veteranos.

B. parece apaixonada, mas até quando esse romance vai durar? Vamos mantê-los informados com novidades.

E por falar em romance, parece que o badalado casal Koaland* e Saboland* está passando por uma fase bastante difícil desde que fotos íntimas deles foram vazadas na internet. Ao que parece, o celular de Saboland* foi roubado e agora toda sua vida está disponível na rede.

Que azar, não é? Mas não dá para negar que essas fotos valorizam bastante o produto.

Lembrando que os nomes foram alterados para não sofrermos nenhum tipo de processo. Sorry.

Beijinhos,

Gossip Girl


	6. As aparências enganam

O início do ano letivo era como uma passarela da semana de moda de Nova York. As alunas do colégio Constance Billard não economizavam na hora de chamar a atenção em seu primeiro dia de aula. O vestuário adequado concedia passagem de ida para um paraíso onde somente as mais populares reinavam. E em um ambiente onde o ego e a conta bancária se digladiavam, qualquer deslize poderia te levar a passar o almoço trancada dentro do banheiro.

Assim como as roupas e os acessórios impecáveis, como chegar no colégio também dizia muito sobre quem você era. A maioria era levada por motoristas uniformizados, tiravam da garagem os carros mais clássicos e alguns esportivos. Dirigir um carro em Nova Yorke não era problema, entretanto, nenhuma aluna da Constance Billard perderia preciosos minutos procurando vaga para estacionar, era por isso que os motoristas se faziam necessários.

O Bentley Continental azul marinho estacionou em frente ao colégio. Robin estava no banco do passageiro, com um semblante deprimido, ela esticou o pescoço para beijar o namorado nos lábios.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Zoro perguntou, acariciando o rosto dela, passando em seguida os dedos nos fios de cabelo que caíam pela lateral de seu rosto.

— Voltar para essa escola não é bem algo que estava em meus planos. — Ela suspirou, resignada. — Você está indo para a faculdade, e eu presa aqui porque devo ser o exemplo para outros estudantes.

— Eu sei, é uma merda isso. — Zoro segurou o queixo da namorada e deu-lhe mais um beijo para animá-la. — Mas você não precisa se esforçar muito para conseguir todos os créditos que precisa para entrar em Princeton, Yale ou Havard, que se foda essa escola, seu padrasto pode te colocar fácil em qualquer uma delas. Sua mãe também pode mexer os pauzinhos dela na Inglaterra.

— Zoro... — A voz de Robin soou paciente, ela esticou a mão até a coxa dele, alisando o jeans que vestia. — Você não aceitou o contrato que eles conseguiram, porque queria obter sucesso por mérito próprio, então porque eu deveria aceitar também um atalho?

— Tem razão. — Zoro anuiu, voltando a olhar para Robin. — Mas eu fico puto porque você vai desperdiçar seu tempo em mais um ano nessa bosta de escola de riquinho mimado. — Ele se alterou, passando a mão no cabelo esverdeado, havia perdido uma aposta com os colegas do time de hóquei, e por isso teve que pintar o cabelo de verde na última temporada, acabou mantendo a cor, depois de meses. Com isso, virou um tipo de celebridade fashion, título que não gosta de ostentar, até porque, não era ele quem escolhia suas roupas. Havia uma pessoa contratada pelo New York Rangers para se ocupar dessa tarefa. Era ridículo, no ponto de vista dele, mas havia pouco que podia fazer contra. Malditos contratos.

— Com certeza eu não vou perder meu tempo. Decidi participar esse ano mais ativamente dos eventos do calendário escolar, com certeza não vai faltar trabalho para me ocupar.

— Você é boa demais para essas mimadas do caralho.

— Não diga isso. — Robin sorriu, apoiando a cabeça no banco, a verdade é que não estava mesmo com vontade de sair do carro, poderia ter pedido para Zoro leva-la para qualquer outro lugar, mas seria pior fugir. — Acontece que eu não sou melhor do que elas. Nem tão diferente.

— Para mim você é, talvez eu salvaria uns dez porcento dessas mimadas. — Ele olhou pela janela, comentando sobre as tentativas exageradas daquelas garotas de quinze a dezoito anos se destacarem naquele ano. Via apenas etiquetas de grife no lugar das cabeças. — E para que? Sair na capa de uma revista?

Robin gargalhou com os comentários de Zoro, em seguida agradeceu pela carona e pegou sua bolsa, mostrando para ele que também estava munida de grife. Eles se despediram e assim que Robin subiu as escadarias do colégio, o motor do Bentley roncou e ele saiu após uma arrancada.

Antes mesmo de entrar na escola, Robin recebeu diversos cumprimentos de algumas conhecidas e outras garotas se apresentaram para ela. Elogiavam suas roupas e acessórios e partiam entre cochichos e risadinhas. Ela havia completado seus dezenove anos e era uma das mais velha da escola, junto com Boa Hancock, uma aluna que se dedicava com vigor à equipe de líderes de torcida, ao ponto de perder um ano na Universidade para continuar no colégio e conquistar mais uma medalha do Campeonato Internacional de líderes de Torcida, e entrar para um seleto grupo de recordistas de prêmios do país.

Pessoas fora daquele círculo social com certeza a julgaria uma tola, mas era isso, não faziam parte do mundo que elas viviam. E as vezes Robin se pegava pensando sobre como seria sua vida longe de tudo. Até nas expedições, quando seu corpo se banhava da poeira e suas mãos se sujavam ao mexer em peças antigas, ela vivia uma realidade para poucos. Embora tivesse consciência disso, não possuía exatamente o gosto da outra vida.

Robin encontrou-se com Hancock diante da sala de cinema. Boa também era excelente em todas as outras coisas que fazia, como esporte, artes e entretenimento. Estrelava peças incríveis e possuía uma presença de palco invejável. Agora estava a frente do clube de cinema, e com um projeto para um documentário sobre as líderes de torcida do colégio.

— Não basta ser bonita e usar o uniforme, sorrir e torcer com vigor. — Ela falava, jogando os longos cabelos negros para o lado, os brincos de ouro em formato de serpente em destaque. — Você sabe que nós damos duro nisso, não é? As pessoas vêem a gente como meros bibelôs, mas passamos horas dando nosso sangue. E nem é figurativamente, semana passada meus joelhos sangraram após cair da pirâmide no gramado do campo.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa para o documentário, ficarei feliz em ajudar.

— Oh! Querida, você é sempre tão gentil. — Boa sorriu, mostrando as covinhas de suas bochechas. Elas compartilhavam a mesma altura e talvez o mesmo peso. Mas Boa possuía curvas mais generosas devido o treino intenso. — Aliás, eu amei seu brinco. — E compartilhavam o mesmo gosto por argolas de ouro.

— Obrigada, depois me passa o contato de quem fez o design do seu brinco.

— Claro, mas só se me contar tudo sobre o dono daquele carro que te trouxe hoje. — Boa deu uma piscadinha, já fazia um tempo que elas não conversavam algo mais íntimo, senão as trivialidades sociais. — Vamos marcar um chá na minha casa, para por a conversa em dia.

Robin se despediu com um aceno e continuou caminhando. Ela usava uma camisa de algodão branca com gola azul, fechada até o pescoço com botões redondos de marfim, uma saia azul marinho de corte reto e argolas de ouro Channel. Refletiu se Zoro a via como uma dessas garotas que ele dizia ter apenas uma etiqueta no lugar da cabeça.

O namoro ainda era recente, estavam juntos há quatro meses. Se conheceram em uma festa de amigos que tinham em comum, passaram a noite bebendo e conversando. Robin acordou na cama de Zoro na manhã seguinte, com uma dor de cabeça e uma ressaca fenomenal. Houve um momento de constrangimento, quando recolheram as roupas pelo quarto e se vestiram, depois eles decidiram tomar um café. E estavam juntos até o momento.

Eram o tipo de casal que todo mundo gostava de amar ver juntos. Atraíam olhares por onde passavam, principalmente quando Robin ia até os estádios para vê-lo jogar. Saíram em revistas e foram até em premiações televisivas, participando do tapete vermelho. Zoro era um atleta jovem, que iniciava uma carreira brilhante e ao lado de Robin ele se sentia confiante, era o que lhe dizia, não precisava se sentir sufocado como em outros relacionamentos.

Acontece que tudo não passava de um grande plano para manter as aparências. Era ridículo que em pleno século vinte e um, precisassem viver uma mentira para não serem perseguidos em suas carreiras profissionais e pessoais. Zoro, como jogador promissor e um contrato milionário, viu mãos e pés atados quanto a sua vida privada ser exposta. Robin, como filha única de uma família tradicional, se via da mesma forma. Então eles decidiram que ficariam juntos, com algumas regras básicas para manter o relacionamento. Eram três regras simples, serem discretos quando saíssem com outras pessoas, não contar para ninguém sobre o relacionamento e serem sinceros um com o outro.

Robin simplesmente acabara de quebrar a terceira regra, pois o que a incomodava de fato era a lembrança de Nami em sua mente. Acreditou que seria algo passageiro, então não se viu obrigada a falar com Zoro sobre o que sentia. O problema era que, enquanto andava pelos corredores da escola, Robin pensou ter visto Nami.

Ela balançou a cabeça, pegando o celular para confirmar sua primeira aula, assim que guardou o celular na bolsa, Robin voltou a caminhar na direção da sala de Literatura Contemporânea, quando de fato encontrou Nami parada em sua frente. A voz dela tirou Robin do transe em que estava.

— Tudo bem? — Nami a olhava preocupada.

— Sim, claro, estou bem. — Robin segurava a bolsa pela alça, passando a mão nos cabelos para se recompor. — Então você estuda aqui?

— Surpresa?

— Um pouco.

— Com certeza minha mãe não poderia pagar por tudo isso, mas eu consegui uma bolsa da Instituição SMAT. Sabe... — Nami ergueu um envelope branco. — Sou garçonete barra medalhista nas olimpíadas de matemática.

— Era bem o que a escola precisava, uma boa equipe de matemática.

— Você também participa dos campeonatos?

— Oh! Não, não. — Robin balançou a mão. — Embora a matemática seja uma língua universal, eu domino mais o latim do que ela.

Nami sorriu, fazendo seu rosto se iluminar por completo. Ela estava com os cabelos amarrados e bem penteados, usava uma camisa padrão branca e a saia xadrez do uniforme escolar, era possível sentir o cheiro de tecido novo. Possuía um broche dourado destacado na gola da camisa, e outro de bronze na gravata, ambos de times de hóquei.

— Você até parece uma modelo, aliás, todo mundo aqui parece que saiu do catálogo de moda das revistas que Nojiko lê. — Nami moveu os ombros, analisando as garotas que passavam por elas e as mediam de cima a baixo com um olhar crítico.

— O primeiro dia costuma ser assim, todos querem impressionar. — Robin pegou o envelope da mão de Nami e olhou seus horários. — Sua primeira aula é aqui no corredor a esquerda, mais tarde podemos almoçar juntas, se quiser.

— Eu não quero ofuscar seu brilho logo no primeiro dia. — Nami falou num tom zombeteiro que Robin não se incomodou.

— Esse é meu último ano, acho que se não impressionei até hoje, não vou conseguir mais.

Nami pareceu mais relaxada depois da conversa, elas precisaram se despedir, pois seguiriam em direções opostas, mas Robin confirmou o almoço, enviando uma mensagem para ela no Instagram. Para isso, precisou ir até o perfil de Nojiko e fazer um verdadeiro trabalho de detetive rastreando os comentários das fotografias, até achá-la.

Parecia um pouco desesperada? Talvez, mas enviou mesmo assim a mensagem, recebendo a resposta logo em seguida. Durante toda a manhã foi assim, Robin enviou diversas dicas para Nami sobre a escola e como lidar com alguns professores que ela já havia estudado anteriormente.

NicoRobin: Evite se atrasar na aula de Judge Vinsmoke, ele é bastante rígido.

Nami_: Diga isso para o motorista do meu ônibus rsrs

NicoRobin: Você mora muito longe?

Nami_: Em algum lugar do Brooklyn, com certeza não um lugar que você já foi.

NicoRobin: Minha avó mora no Brooklyn, ela possui uma loja de antiguidades em Greenpoint.

Nami_: Vamos dizer que eu moro um pouco mais longe.

No horário do almoço elas se encontraram próximo a sala em que Nami havia tido sua última aula. Junto com ela estava uma das novatas, Vivi, filha mais nova de Nefertari Cobra. Um dos muitos advogados que costumavam frequentar a cobertura em que Robin morava na Park Avenue, mas ainda não tinham tido a chance de se conhecer, Vivi costumava evitar jantares de negócios do pai. Elas caminharam até o refeitório e Robin aproveitou para apresentar Nami e Vivi para algumas conhecidas que encontrava no caminho.

Todas eram muito solicitas e educadas, mas Robin conhecia aquele ar analítico que ofereciam junto com os sorrisos de milhares de dólares, principalmente para Nami. As perguntas constrangedoras começaram e Nami a olhou desconfortável por um momento, mas depois ergueu o queixo e lançou um sorriso carismático, falando sobre sua trajetória sem pestanejar.

Robin admirava a atitude dela, muitas garotas se perdiam facilmente em ambientes como aquele, viviam uma ilusão que não poderiam bancar, mas Nami parecia segura e com os pés no chão.

Depois do almoço, Robin precisou deixa-las pois precisava se apresentar a conselheira educacional, mas sabia que Nami estava em boas mãos, Vivi parecia ser uma pessoa que não se deixava levar unicamente pelas aparências e a conta bancária das colegas.

Já era três horas da tarde, quando Robin desceu as escadas do colégio em direção ao Bentley Continental azul marinho. Ela entrou no carro e após um beijo rápido, apertou o cinto de segurança.

— Como foi? — Zoro perguntou, fazendo uma carícia no rosto da namorada.

— Bem produtivo, vou coordenar uma equipe de debates e trabalhar em alguns eventos beneficentes. Também tem o clube de cinema.

— Então vai mesmo passar mais um ano nessa escola?

— É, acho que não vai me fazer mal. — Robin sorriu. — Gostaria de visitar a loja da minha avó hoje.

— Pode ser, ela é uma coroa legal. — Zoro apertou o botão, ligando o carro, aguardando outro carro da frente sair.

Robin riu, olhando em seguida pela janela do carro. Nami descia as escadas e acenava para Vivi, que correu até o carro na frente do que ela estava.

— Espera, você pode dar carona para um amiga? — Robin perguntou para o namorado, abaixando o vidro da porta e chamando Nami.

— Essa eu não conhecia. — Zoro abaixou a cabeça, olhando a garota que vinha na direção deles. — Não me diz que ela é da comissão de baile e vai passar o tempo todo falando sobre sapato. — Ele girou os olhos, com a cabeça reclinada no estofado do carro.

— Seja um pouco condescendente, ela ganhou uma bolsa de estudos. — Robin virou-se quando Nami chegou até o carro. — Você quer uma carona?

— Não é necessário, eu vou pegar o trem.

— Nos estamos indo para o Brooklyn também. — Robin informou.

— Sério? Se não for atrapalhar vocês, eu vou sim.

— Entra aí. — Zoro falou e Nami concordou, entrando no carro.

Robin estava cometendo um erro, ela sabia, mas não conseguia evitar.


	7. Gossipgirl.net: Todos amam uma lista

O ano letivo iniciou e a Upper East Side está mais iluminada do que a semana de moda em Paris. Segue o anexo de fotografias dos mais bem vestidos desse primeiro dia. Não é novidade nenhuma as aulas da Constance Billard School estarem encabeçando o nosso topo da lista.

Mas quem também está no topo da lista é a Gangue do CP9, só que não é uma lista de bem vestidos, mas dos meninos e meninas mais malvados da Upper East Side.

Eles foram pegos furtando uma loja joalheria, o mais divertido é saber que nenhum deles precisam na verdade de roubar. Logo o “incidente” foi resolvido por um juiz conhecido dos pais dos jovens.

Cuidado, pessoal, cuidem bem de suas Pradas e Louis Vuitton.

Beijinhos,

Gossip Girl


	8. Nami na caverna dos leões

Nami olhava a cidade pela janela do carro, enquanto bebia um milk-shake. Havia sido incisiva quando disse que não queria nada, quando Zoro estacionou o carro no drive-thru. Mas foi completamente ignorada por ele e recebeu o mesmo pedido que Robin havia feito, um sanduíche de frango e milk-shake de morango, a batatas-frita Robin dispensou, mas Nami não, comeu-as por completo.

Enquanto Robin comentava sobre a reunião que teve com a conselheira educacional sobre sua situação no colégio, Nami tentava fingir a animação de estar no carro da mais nova estrela do New York Rangers, Roronoa Zoro.

Quando ela entrou no carro, não havia percebido com quem estava falando, mas depois de alguns minutos, Robin os apresentou adequadamente e então Nami constatou que aquele Zoro era o mesmo que ela havia gritado na semana passada quando nos últimos minutos deu o ponto da vitória para o time.

Ainda bem que ele não se recordava da cena, afinal, toda a arquibancada gritava que o amava entre outras obscenidades.

Definitivamente aquele dia estava ficando melhor. Não era para menos, começou com ela correndo para não perder o ônibus, chegando numa escola completamente diferente do que estava acostumada. Foi medida de cima a baixo por quase todas as garotas que passavam por ela, quando não era ignorada por algumas que se sentiam importantes demais para não ter que se desculpar quando quase a atropelava.

Nami se sentiu mais confiante quando Robin apareceu, era um rosto conhecido que não a julgava com o olhar. Conheceu também Vivi na aula de matemática, seriam companheiras de grupo, o que ajudaria muito, já que ela parecia ser uma pessoa fácil de lidar.

— Onde você mora mesmo? — Zoro perguntou, olhando pelo retrovisor.

— Ah! Em Bushwick. — Nami respondeu. — Perto da estação Halsey Street, mas vocês podem me deixar aqui que eu pego o metrô.

— Eu conheço essa estação. — Ele falou, despreocupado. — Tem uma loja de discos lá, muito boa. Foi onde eu comprei aquele que te dei no natal.

— Podemos passar lá. O aniversário da minha mãe está chegando, e eu pensei em dar para ela alguma coisa especial, talvez algo de Ella Fitzgerald.

Enquanto Robin e Zoro falavam sobre o presente da mãe dela, Nami atentou-se para seu celular. Havia uma mensagem de Sanji, falando sobre uma vaga na confeitaria que ela estava interessada, onde poderia trabalhar meio período depois das aulas.

Nami_: Você não vai acreditar no carro de quem estou agora.

SmokeSanji: Espero que não seja de algum tarado. Vai vir pra cá ou não? Aproveita que a gerente está aqui.

Nami_: Vou sim, segura ela aí.

Nami_: Vou dar uma dica...

Nami_: Você tem um pôster dele na porta do seu guarda roupa.

SmokeSanji está digitando...

SmokeSanji: Você tá de brincadeira, né?

Nami_: Não estou não.

Download de imagem concluído

Nami_: Olha você mesmo.

SmokeSanji: Porra, cê tá me zoando?

Nami_: Nos vemos logo mais.

Ela sabia que Sanji deveria estar muito eufórico no momento, após ter enviado uma fotografia dos cabelos esverdeados de Zoro. Embora fosse um grande fã do New York Rangers, Sanji não dava o braço a torcer sobre o recém contratado do time. Mas Nami acabou encontrando o pôster de Zoro grudado na porta interna do guarda roupa de Sanji, o que a fez ganhar muitas discussões quando eles falavam sobre esporte.

Chegaram a estação de metrô e Nami agradeceu a carona, com um risinho bobo no rosto, ela não poderia deixar de sair do carro sem falar que Zoro estava muito bom na última temporada. Ele deu um sorriso bastante lisonjeiro e acenou em seguida. Robin convidou-a para almoçarem juntas no outro dia e Nami concordou, se despedindo deles.

O carro partiu e depois Nami correu pela calçada, a confeitaria que Sanji trabalhava ficava uma quadra dali, e ela poderia ainda encontrar com a gerente se fosse mais rápido. E assim que chegou lá, conseguiu encontrar Tashigi na porta da confeitaria. Elas conversaram por quase uma hora e então Nami conseguiu impressionar o suficiente para começar com um mês de experiência.

Só pode ir para casa, depois que contou todos os detalhes para Sanji sobre a viagem dela até ali no carro de Roronoa Zoro e a namorada dele.

O apartamento estava vazio quando Nami chegou, deixou a mochila em cima do sofá e procurou algo para beber na geladeira. Por curiosidade, Nami pegou o celular e acessou o aplicativo do Instagram. Ela viu uma nova publicação de Robin, era uma fotografia de uma capa de disco de jazz.

Após um longo suspiro, jogou o celular em cima do armário, terminando de beber o refrigerante. Sabia que a melhor coisa a fazer era se afastar para não iniciar um tipo de sentimento ao qual não poderia controlar depois. Enquanto isso, precisava se preparar para o segundo dia de aula no covil das leoas da Upper East Side.

Embora todas tenham sido bastante simpáticas, Nami sabia reconhecer um riso falso quando via. Estava claro no olhar daquelas garotas que ela nunca seria aceita como alguém igual a elas. E não queria na verdade ser igual, mas não permitiria que fosse destratada por um bando de garotas mimadas.

O celular vibrou sobre o armário e Nami o pegou, era uma ligação de Vivi. Elas conversaram por algum tempo, combinando algumas ideias para o clube de matemática.

Antes do jantar ficar pronto, Nojiko chegou com uma sacola cheia. Nami a ajudou carregar a bolsa de compras até a cozinha e organizou tudo nos armários.

— Mamãe já chegou?

— Ainda não, achei que ela estava com você. — Nami terminou de guardar os produtos na geladeira. — Liga para ela.

— Já liguei, está sempre na caixa postal.

— Ela pode ter perdido a hora conversando com alguém. — Nami ponderou e depois pensou melhor, Bellemere não costumava perder a hora.

As duas ficaram preocupadas, mas depois de uma hora Bellemere entrou pelo apartamento com um rosto iluminado e animada, deixando as filhas curiosas com o bom humor, mas continuaram sem saber o motivo, pois Bellemere desconversou até que elas jantaram. Nami dissertou sobre todos os detalhes da escola, até mesmo suas percepções sobre as outras garotas.

— Comigo aconteceu algo parecido na Universidade. — Nojiko fez um carinho nos cabelos da irmã. — No começo parece que estamos entrando em um território hostil, mas depois a gente se acostuma.

— Não sei se vão se acostumar comigo, mas não tem como me desmotivar.

Nami se levantou, precisava estudar para o dia seguinte estar pronta para se reunir com o clube de matemática. Depois de um banho e passar creme por todo o corpo, ela vestiu um pijama e deitou na cama com o caderno em mãos. O celular estava carregando em cima da penteadeira do quarto, por isso ela não viu a chamada perdida de Robin. Só no outro dia, quando acordou com o despertador do aparelho tocando, foi que viu a chamada perdida e uma mensagem de bom dia.

Nami apertou os lábios, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso bobo se formar, poucas coisas faziam ela sorrir as cinco horas da manhã.

Talvez se afastar parecia ser uma tarefa mais difícil do que achou que seria.


	9. Gossipgirl.net: Remedinhos

Não é novidade que algumas garotas adoram tratamentos estéticos para manter a aparência sempre saudável. Algumas até exageram um pouco e são flagradas deixando as clínicas de cirurgiões muito competentes e que poucas pessoas podem pagar. Como o novo queixo de A. Conhecida por ser uma jovem mulher madura e que ninguém sabe ao certo sua idade.

Mas a novidade agora talvez seja visitar outros tipos de clínicas, como a que R. foi internada, tudo indica que os remédios para enxaqueca eram algo mais pesado do que parece.

Boa sorte para ela. E cuidado com as farmácias que andam comprando seus remedinhos.

Beijinhos,

Gossip Girl


	10. Uma chance para se iludir

Nico Robin nasceu na Inglaterra, sua mãe foi enviada para a casa de parentes que lá viviam, quando descobriram a gravidez e o abandono do namorado de Olvia, que na época era um aspirante a jogador de beisebol. Sua mãe o superou, estudou Arqueologia e seguiu a carreira acadêmica até iniciar suas famosas expedições.

Robin vivia com os tios-avôs em Londres e recebia as visitas esporádicas da mãe. Ela estudou em um colégio interno dos nove aos treze anos, quando se mudaram para os Estados Unidos, assim que Olvia recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar no Museu de Artes, na mesma época ela casou-se com um americano. A vida de Robin era confortável na Inglaterra, mas em Nova York, sua vida transformou-se completamente.

O trabalho da mãe ainda a mantinha afastada de casa dependendo da temporada. Robin costumava viajar nas férias com Olvia, mas foi aos quinze anos, que ela não apenas quis viajar, mas fazer parte de uma das expedições. Não aceitou nenhum tipo de festa de aniversário, o desejo dela era partir com Olvia para qualquer lugar do mundo. E então iniciaram as viagens. Para o Peru, para o Egito, Japão, Mongólia e diversos outros países que a mãe havia trabalhado e queria mostrar para a filha.

E mesmo que suas notas no colégio fossem as mais altas, a frequência de Robin estava a desejar, não completando a carga horária necessária para conseguir os créditos para passar de ano. Tudo isso poderia ser resolvido com uma conversa, e quem sabe uma doação de alguns milhares de dólares para a escola. Mas a diretora decidiu usá-la como uma espécie de exemplo para todas as alunas da Constance Billard School.

Robin já conhecia a matéria que o professor se esforçava em passar interesse. O uso do carbono quatorze era uma das práticas mais comuns na arqueologia, para determinar quanto tempo tem um objeto. É claro que um arqueólogo não dominava a técnica, precisava enviar para um laboratório de análise, acontece que o laboratório que Olvia enviava as peças para estudo, era de Aokiji, o marido dela, padrasto de Robin. Portanto, Robin tinha acesso ao conteúdo do local, e sua curiosidade a levou até as áreas mais práticas.

Com isso, a aula de química se mostrou uma tortura para Robin. Em seguida vieram as aulas de Economia, Alemão, matemática e Educação Física. As outras matérias que ela precisava de créditos se dividiam no decorrer da semana.

Robin precisou cancelar com Nami o almoço daquele dia. Além das aulas, ainda havia as disciplinas extracurriculares. Optou por aceitar o pedido de Boa Hancock, para entrar no clube de cinema. Ela não possuía muita aptidão na frente das câmeras, sequer manuseando a própria máquina, mas era uma ótima consultora quanto aos cenários e roteiros.

Nos finais de semana, ficava a frente de uma organização que entregava comida para moradores de rua, o outono iniciava e as temperaturas baixas eram cruéis. Com a ajuda de algumas colegas, ela arrecadou diversas roupas usadas. Com todas aquelas grifes em mãos, Robin iniciou uma venda na internet, onde conseguiu arrecadar dinheiro suficiente para fazer pelo menos o jantar de algumas semanas renderem.

Após um longo dia, Robin caiu deitada em sua cama, sem forças até mesmo para atender o celular. Depois de alguns suspiros, ela girou e alcançou a bolsa que havia largado no divã aos pés da cama.

A ligação era de Boa, chamando-a para uma festa em seu apartamento, aproveitando que os pais estavam naquele momento em um avião indo para a Suíça. Robin iniciou uma desculpa para faltar, mas assim que a amiga disse que Vivi iria junto com Nami, ela aceitou o convite, desligando o celular e indo tomar um banho para renovar as energias.

Robin e Nami vinham conversando cada vez menos, e ela sentia-se culpada por isso, achava que estava muito ocupada e dedicando pouca atenção para a nova amiga.

Depois de secar os cabelos, fez uma maquiagem, destacando bem os olhos com um esfumaçado em tons marrons e um batom cor de bronze. Vestiu uma calça jeans e botas de veludo, com um casaco preto de paetês por cima de uma camiseta cinza sem estampas. Ela pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto. A mãe encontrava-se na biblioteca e Robin entrou apenas para desejar boa noite e dizer que estava de saída. Olvia lhe deu um beijo no rosto, elogiando sua produção, perguntando sobre Zoro. Ele estava com o time no Canadá, para um treino recluso de uma semana, por isso não tinha nem porque convidá-lo para a festa.

Em seguida, despediu-se da mãe. Enquanto descia o elevador, solicitou um Uber. Robin também ficou algum tempo olhando a tela do celular, pensando se deveria mandar alguma mensagem para Nami. No fim, desistiu e entrou no carro.

Boa Hancock não morava muito longe, alguns minutos foram o suficiente para chegar ao prédio centenário de dez andares. O apartamento estava apinhado de amigos de Hancock, garotas da Constance Billard e os garotos da St. Jude’s School, é claro. Além de alguns rostos que Robin ainda não conhecia.

Alguém entregou uma garrafa de cerveja para ela, não importava quem, todo mundo carregava uma bebida na mão, portanto não seria a única a não ter. Os primeiros momentos foram apenas para cumprimentar as pessoas e responder onde Zoro estava. Ouvir elogios e cobranças, pois ela andava muito ausente das festas.

Depois de meia hora, ainda estava com a mesma garrafa de cerveja na mão, completamente entediada. Parou em frente a janela, afastada um pouco dos jovens que dançavam. Boa aproximou-se, tirando a garrafa de cerveja de sua mão e entregando a ela uma outra bebida, dizendo que era mais o seu estilo.

— Eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa. — Hancock sorriu e Robin pensou nunca a ter visto tão feliz como agora. — Você é a única pessoa de bom senso nessa sala e eu sei que não vai me julgar.

— É aquele seu namorado mais novo? — Robin perguntou, já havia ouvido comentários sobre a amiga estar saindo com um garoto de dezessete anos. — Onde ele está?

— Ali, vou chama-lo. — Ela virou-se, os belos cabelos movendo-se com graciosidade. — Luffy!

Robin observou o rapaz virar toda uma caneca de cerveja, rodeado dos garotos da St. Jude’s School. Assim que terminou de beber ele veio animado na direção das duas. Era um rapaz de cabelos negros e revoltos, mas bastante charmoso. Possuía uma cicatriz abaixo do rosto, que chamava a atenção, assim como o sorriso bastante divertido. Havia uma grande diferença de altura, contudo, qualquer pessoa seria mais baixa ao lado de Boa Hancock, pois ela não deixava de lado seus sapatos de quinze centímetros.

Luffy se mostrou uma pessoa divertida e bastante impressionável com as histórias das viagens de Robin. Mas era recíproco, já que ele mesmo possuía histórias interessantes, acompanhando o pai e o avô, ambos marinheiros. Robin desculpou-se em seguida, quando descobriu que ele estava na mesma festa dos veteranos que sua mãe organizou, e eles nem tiveram oportunidade de conversar melhor. Só que ele não estava incomodado com isso, afinal de contas, estava mais entusiasmado com a comida que foi servida no evento.

Depois de conversarem por mais algum tempo, Boa requisitou a presença de Luffy para apresenta-lo para mais pessoas. Robin tinha certeza de que em breve ninguém mais iria questionar a veracidade dos sentimentos dos dois.

Quando achou que a festa não iria proporcionar mais nenhuma diversão, Robin decidiu ir embora, e foi quando ela viu Nami entrar no apartamento, acompanhada de Vivi e mais dois rapazes. Ela estava bastante despojada usando uma calça jeans, tênis e uma jaqueta do New York Rangers. Nami tirou o casaco, entregando para Boa que o guardou no armário ao lado da porta, o apartamento estava com uma temperatura agradável, por isso ela parecia a vontade usando apenas uma camiseta de alças cor de rosa e um leve decote que expunha as clavículas.

Não tinha como negar a excitação ao vê-la, e Robin não esperou muito para aproximar-se e conversar com o grupo, logo depois de Boa Hancock apresenta-los ao namorado.

Robin os cumprimentou, reconhecendo o rapaz loiro, havia encontrado com ele na festa dos veteranos, mas dessa vez foram devidamente apresentados. E depois Sanji a apresentou para Usopp. Ambos amigos de infância, como Nami informou.

Talvez fosse algo de sua cabeça, mas sentiu Nami um pouco mais contida. Robin pensou que ela poderia estar chateada após as últimas semanas estarem bastante afastadas. Aproveitou que Nami se encontrava sozinha, enquanto os amigos dançavam, e se aproximou dela.

— Você não dança? — Robin perguntou.

— Claro que sim, mas estou um pouco cansada hoje. — Nami sentou na janela, admirando o movimento noturno da rua. — Trabalhei a semana toda.

— Na confeitaria, não é? — Por acaso Robin não deixou de ver as atualizações de Nami na rede social durante esse tempo afastadas. — Digo, eu vi uma foto sua com o Sanji em uma confeitaria.

— É, isso mesmo. — Nami riu, movendo a cabeça para o lado, seus cabelos acobreados moveram-se donairosos, os olhos amendoados a encaravam por um momento, em silêncio. — Eu vim mais para dar uma força aos meus amigos. — O olhar dela desviou para o trio que dançava alegremente no meio da sala. — Usopp parece interessado na Vivi e o Sanji meio que ficou animado quando soube que Boa Hancock tem bons contatos nos bastidores de um canal de tevê.

Nami contou sobre o interesse de Sanji em participar de programas culinários de televisão, principalmente com Gordon Ramsay.

— Se ele for tão bom quanto você diz que é, posso indica-lo para mamãe, ela vai fazer um jantar para comemorar o aniversário de casamento.

— Sério? — Nami ergueu o queixo e fitou Robin novamente, dessa vez com um semblante confuso. — Por que você faz isso?

— Isso o que? — Robin meneou a cabeça, piscando.

— Desde que a gente se conheceu você é sempre tão legal comigo.

— E por acaso isso incomoda você? — Ela cruzou os braços, notoriamente incomodada com a pergunta, mas também sem compreender de onde vinha aquele questionamento.

— Vamos combinar que eu não sou exatamente o tipo de garota que todos querem ter do lado. Eu sei o que falam sobre mim, por eu ser pobre e minha mãe uma ex-fuzileira aposentada. — Nami deu um suspiro, desviando seu olhar para a rua. — Eu sabia que seria difícil me inserir em algum grupo na nova escola. Mas achava que teria que enfrentar apenas uma meia dúzia de Regina George e tudo ficaria bem. Só que não é bem assim. Todos os dias eu tenho que lidar com olhares de piedade, falsos sorrisos e fofocas de corredores.

Robin sentiu-se abalada pelo desabafo que Nami fazia, pois era verdade. Havia uma briga de egos sendo digladiada todos os dias naquele universo ao qual pertencia, e se para ela era complicado lidar com tudo, mal conseguia imaginar como era para alguém de fora.

— Se alguma vez minhas ações pareceram para você algum tipo de compaixão pela sua situação econômica, eu peço desculpas. — Robin começou a falar, mas Nami ergueu a mão, negando com a cabeça.

— Sinto muito, eu não quis julgar suas atitudes. Mas fica difícil quando eu não sei o que você quer de mim.

E no fim, Robin também não sabia o que queria dela. Sentia esse magnetismo ao estar na presença de Nami, como se precisasse muito permanecer ali. Tudo a respeito dela parecia criar um conjunto de fatores para ter o estômago atacado na menor menção de seu nome. E era algo novo para Robin, pois não havia sentido jamais tamanho desejo por outra pessoa. Não que ela tivesse namorado, ou saído com muitas pessoas, mas não poderia negar a força que fazia para ocultar o que sentia naquele momento.

O que se mostrou uma grande bobagem, pois Robin sentia confiança por parte de Nami.

— Acho que já vou embora. — A decisão de Nami pareceu repentina e ela se levantou, caminhando até os amigos.

Robin ficou no mesmo lugar, ponderando o que acontecia e se deveria intervir de alguma forma. Viu Nami e os amigos conversarem por alguns minutos, suas expressões eram óbvias de quem queria ficar mais. A jovem então deu um beijo no rosto de Vivi e disse mais alguma coisa, apontando para os dois rapazes, com um sorriso anedótico.

Assim que Nami saiu do apartamento, Robin encheu-se de coragem e foi até o armário, pegando o casaco que Nami deixara, indo atrás dela em seguida, encontrando-a no corredor em frente ao elevador.

— Você esqueceu. — Robin disse, ficando entre ela e o elevador que abria a porta. Algumas pessoas saíram, pedindo passagem, eram mais colegas de Boa Hancock, e traziam bebidas para a festa. — Podemos conversar? Tem um lugar que aqui, acho que você vai gostar.

Nami concordou e Robin virou-se andando até a janela da saída de emergência no final do corredor. Ela destravou o trinco e empurrou a metade da janela para cima, sentou sobre o batente, passando as pernas para fora, onde estava a escada de metal, subindo os degraus da escada de incêndio. Deu uma olhadinha para ver Nami atravessar a janela e ir atrás dela até a cobertura do prédio.

Fazia um frio considerável, mesmo com a jaqueta de paetê que vestia, Robin podia sentir os pelos dos braços arrepiarem. A cobertura possuía um jardim e uma horta coletiva, além de uma grande mesa de madeira com bancos do mesmo material, onde os moradores do prédio regularmente compartilhavam o espaço para alguma confraternização. Robin já esteve ali para o almoço de aniversários da avó de Hacock.

Nami parou diante da mureta do edifício e vislumbrou a paisagem de árvores e uma quadra poliesportiva no parque St. Catherine que ficava do outro lado da rua.

Robin a admirou por alguns segundos, sob a luz pálida da noite.

— Você me trouxe aqui apenas para ficar me olhando? — Nami perguntou, girando o rosto e dando atenção para ela.

— Se não te incomodar, sim.

— Na verdade não me incomoda. — Nami abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a rua. — Talvez seja por isso que eu tentei me afastar de você.

— Tentou? Mas porquê?

A jovem riu, batendo o bico do tênis na mureta de proteção, até seus olhar se encontrar com o de Robin.

— Vamos dizer que eu não quero fazer besteira e acabar com a nossa amizade.

— Então eu deveria começar a me afastar de você também. — Com isso, ela deu alguns passos para trás.

— Não seja boba. — Nami debochou do comportamento dela. — Não sou fura olho, ainda mais fura olho da estrela do meu time de hóquei.

— Nós... digo, eu. — Robin calou-se, ela não estava certa em falar sobre seu relacionamento com Zoro, não seria justo com ele. — Eu não quero te causar nenhum mal-estar.

— Relaxa. — Nami continuou a observar a vista. — Eu posso ser sincera com você?

— Claro, por favor. — Robin aproximou-se novamente, mas numa distância que julgou ser segura.

Nami ergueu a cabeça, com os olhos fixos para o céu, havia algumas nuvens, mas nada que fosse estragar o final de semana para aqueles que iam curtir. Não dava para ver muito bem as estrelas, o que era uma pena, mas havia uma ou outra despontando no céu noturno.

— Existe uma chance? — Nami continuava fitando o céu, depois, ela voltou-se para Robin, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que vestia. — Mesmo que só para me iludir um pouquinho.

— Não tenho o costume de iludir as pessoas. — Ela respondeu, séria. A expressão no rosto de Nami endureceu. — É bastante recente, não sei se...

— É eu sei, mas a gente meio que não tem como controlar o que sente. — Ela se virou. — Enfim, eu vou embora, amanhã tenho que trabalhar. Obrigada por me trazer aqui, vou até cogitar a possibilidade de fazer um jardim na minha janela.

Nami desviou do assunto, mas Robin não sabia se era certo insistir. Decidiu acompanha-la até a calçada, ofereceu-se para dividir o táxi pelo menos até a estação de metrô, mas Nami não aceitou e esperou até que Robin entrasse dentro do táxi para caminhar para a estação de metrô da 68th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elas são tão fofas que meu coração chega bater mais forte ♥
> 
> Obrigada a quem está acompanhando.
> 
> Beijos


	11. Gossipgirl.net: Hackers

ATENÇÃO! O blog passou por uma semana sem atualizações pois fomos hackeados. Vocês devem ter notado que ao cessar a página era direcionada para outro site com conteúdo pornográfico e que expunha cenas intimas de figurinhas conhecidas na Upper East Side.

O Blog Gossip Girl não tem nenhuma relação com as filmagens amadoras dos casais em festas privadas (e pelo o que vimos, festas bastante picantes).

Fica aqui minha nota de esclarecimento, embora o servidor desse site esteja em hospedado em um país onde nenhuma ordem judicial pode alcançar. Então fica a dica e cuidado com as festinhas que anda frequentando.

Beijinhos,

Gossip Girl


	12. Conselhos Amorosos

Ao chegar em casa, após um longo dia trabalhando em uma festa de casamento, Nami só conseguia pensar em tomar um banho quente e deitar em sua cama. E foi o que ela fez, sendo acordada pela mãe apenas na hora do jantar. Contudo, ela recusou, voltando a dormir abraçada em uma das almofadas. Acordou no domingo as dez horas da manhã, ouvindo a cantoria de Bellemere, enquanto preparava o café da manhã.

Nami sentou-se e calçou um par de pantufas com orelhas de coelho, que ficava embaixo da cama. Arrastando os pés no chão de maneira preguiçosa, ela caminhou até a sala e sentou no sofá. Ligou a televisão, deixando em uma reprise do programa culinário MasterChef Junior. Era incrível o que as crianças conseguiam fazer naquela cozinha com tão pouca idade. Nami não tinha a menor condição de fazer um bolo de casamento aos dez anos de idade. Sequer conseguiria fazer um agora aos dezessete. Mas se virava bem com macarrão, omeletes, lasanhas e ensopados.

Bellemere entregou para a filha um prato e um garfo, havia feito bacon e ovos mexidos, depois trouxe um copo com leite gelado, do jeito que ela gostava. Em seguida, sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, segurando uma xícara imensa de café puro. Nami perguntou onde estava a irmã, e Bellemere deu um sorrisinho, dizendo que Nojiko ainda não havia retornado do encontro que tivera na noite anterior.

— Alguém precisa se divertir nessa casa. — Nami enfiou o garfo no pedaço crocante de bacon, colocando-o na boca com certa violência.

— Parece que alguém acordou de mau humor hoje. — Bellemere bebia o café, com o olhar fixo na televisão. — O trabalho foi assim tão ruim?

— Não, pior que não foi. Eles estavam felizes, apaixonados e tal. — Nami terminou de comer os ovos e bebeu todo o leite, enquanto a mãe fazia algum comentário sobre a criança que havia deixado cair a bandeja no chão e perdido o bolo que preparou. 

— Então o que exatamente está te incomodando hoje?

— Tudo me incomoda, você nunca acordou um dia achando a vida um saco?

— Bem, na verdade, quando eu estava na marinha era bem assim quando eu acordava, principalmente naqueles dias. — Bellemere terminou o café, ainda assistindo com atenção a televisão. — Tira o dia para relaxar, querida, porque não chama o Usopp para jogar um pouco aquele negócio lá de tabuleiro?

Nami olhou para a mãe. Ela sabia que poderia conversar sobre tudo com ela, e o fazia sem pestanejar. Porém, vinha tendo dificuldades para entender a si mesma e não saberia como começar a falar com a mãe sobre o que sentia naquele momento.

E como era comum, Bellemere pegou o controle da televisão e desligou o aparelho, sentando-se mais acomodada no sofá, olhando fixamente para Nami. Sua percepção era excelente ao saber quando as filhas precisavam de sua ajuda. E a mais nova parecia clamar por isso apenas com o olhar.

— Tem essa garota que eu conheci na escola. Ela é mais velha, já está no último ano. Na verdade, ela já devia ter terminado, mas não sei bem o que rolou para ela faltar e perder os créditos. — Nami gesticulou com as mãos.

— E isso é importante para a história? — Bellemere pegou um cigarro da carteira que estava ao lado do sofá e o acendeu.

— Talvez, preciso começar de algum lugar, não é? — Ela direcionou um olhar birrento para a mãe, que riu da expressão contrariada da filha. — Como eu ia dizendo, essa garota é incrível, ela vive em um mundo completamente diferente do nosso.

— E você ficou deslumbrada com toda essa maravilha...

— Mãe, me deixa terminar de falar?

— Ok! Ok! — Bellemere balançou os ombros, com o cigarro pendurado na boca.

— Eu não fiquei deslumbrada com o dinheiro dela. — Nami disse com um tom irônico. — Mas por uma faceta dela que eu acho que nem ela mesma conhece. Sabe... eu a vejo por aí sempre sorridente e ajudando as pessoas, é boa em tudo o que faz, veste-se de forma impecável igual uma princesa. É bonita, os pais são ricos e importantes, um namorado famoso e ... — Nami suspirou, largando o corpo no sofá.

— Uau, essa garota desse ser de ouro. — Bellemere assobiou, geralmente ela tinha sempre uma frase de consolo, mas naquele caso parece que a mãe estava apenas como ouvinte. — Mas, ela tem namorado?

— Sim, ela namora o Zoro.

Bellemere arqueou levemente a sobrancelha, recordando-se das vezes em que ouviu a filha vibrar com os jogos de Hóquei na televisão. Zoro era um jogador, a história parecia mais confusa do que ela imaginou.

— E você acha que ela se interessa por garotas? — Perguntou, de maneira séria, embora não quisesse parecer que estava desanimando a filha.

— Me pareceu bem interessada na última vez que nos encontramos. — Nami sorriu abobalhada, fazendo a mãe rir.

— Eu conheço esse olhar. — Bellemere voltou a atenção ao cigarro.

A última vez que tiveram uma conversa como aquela, foi quando Nami buscou ajuda da mãe para entender os sentimentos que ela possuía por uma colega da escola. A colega foi embora da cidade antes mesmo de Nami se declarar, então ela não possuía nenhuma experiência de fato em relacionamentos. Já havia beijado outras garotas e uns dois rapazes, mas nunca sentiu nada tão intenso como era agora. E o seu olhar dizia tudo.

— Sabe, eu a vi desprotegida, sem máscara. Ela estava caída no chão e constrangida. — Nami esboçou um sorriso, com a lembrança do dia que conheceu Robin. — Ela parecia mais comigo naquela noite, agora ela parece tão inalcançável.

— A não ser que ela seja um cometa, não acho que é inalcançável. — Bellemere assoprou a fumaça para o outro lado, o cigarro estava preso em seus dedos e Nami desejou poder fumar naquele momento, mas se o fizesse, provavelmente levaria alguns cascudos da mãe. — Você achava impossível estudar naquela escola chique, e olha onde está agora. Sempre foi esforçada, ganhou medalhas incríveis em competições, mesmo eu não podendo pagar por um colégio ou aulas particulares. — Os olhos da mãe era o melhor espelho da verdade que Nami poderia se enxergar. — Não há nada que você não possa conquistar nesse mundo.

Nami sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos que caíam embaraçados sobre seus ombros. Nojiko entrou no apartamento naquele instante, ela não pode evitar o olhar da família e teve que sentar entre Nami e Bellemere para contar como havia sido seu encontro.

— Ace é um cara legal. — Nojiko concluiu, depois de falar sobre a festa que eles foram e o passeio em um clube privado ao qual Ace fazia parte.

— Para te fazer chegar hoje em casa, eu espero que ele seja mais do que só legal. — Bellemere deu uma risadinha pervertida, acompanhada das perguntas indecentes que Nami começou a fazer. — Ah! Eu me dei conta de que ele é irmão de Luffy, namorado de uma colega sua da escola.

— Luffy? Sei, sei... é o namorado da Boa Hancock. — Nami enrolava uma mecha do cabelo com o dedo. — Mãe, você por acaso pensa em se casar novamente? — A pergunta pegou Bellemere de surpresa, e ela começou a gaguejar, balançando a mão e fazendo uma careta muito suspeita.

Nami e Nojiko vinham cogitando a possibilidade de Bellemere ter arrumado uma namorada. Mas, conhecendo a mãe que tinham, sabiam que ela não iria falar sobre aquilo tão cedo, pelo menos não até ser pressionada.

— Eu vou tomar um banho, depois me conta se ela falou alguma coisa. — Nojiko se levantou e Nami ainda tentou tirar alguma informação da mãe, falhado miseravelmente.

Fazia duas semanas que Nami não via Robin pelos corredores da escola, evitava o refeitório no horário de almoço, mas não pode evitar o dia em que o Clube de matemática iria conceder uma entrevista para o clube de cinema, que coletava depoimentos para a criação de um curta metragem que seria exibido para a escola na festa de final de ano.

Nami chegou atrasada devido a um problema com o trem. Ela entrou na sala do clube e se sentou ao lado de Vivi. No momento gravavam o depoimento da capitã da equipe. Enquanto ela falava sobre como o grupo estudava para as competições, Nami viu Robin sentada nos fundos da sala, diante de um laptop. Ela parecia bastante focada na tela do computador, pois não ergueu a cabeça nenhum momento enquanto Nami a observava.

Robin usava uma camisa branca de manga cumprida, os botões podiam ser vistos de longe, eram grandes bolotas douradas, combinando com os brincos de franja também dourado. Os cabelos dela estavam todo para trás e bem presos.

Vivi cutucou Nami, perguntando alguma coisa, então ela saiu do transe. Robin ainda não havia sequer notado a sua presença ali, mas isso não deveria incomodá-la tanto, já que ela estava justamente querendo se afastar.

Não é? Isso, era isso.

Quando chegou a vez de Nami gravar, Boa Hancock solicitou que trouxessem a maleta dela. Nami também ficou surpresa quando conheceu melhor Hancock. Embora tivesse uma personalidade bastante exigente e parecesse um pouco ciumenta pelo namorado, era uma pessoa muito gentil. Além disso, na festa em seu apartamento, Boa deu um gás na indicação de Sanji para alguns programas de televisão ao qual seus pais tinham contato. Não estava nada certo, a participação dele ainda dependeria do seu desempenho na fase classificatória, mas poderiam dizer que ele já não era mais um anônimo completo.

— O que é essa maleta? — Nami perguntou, sentando na poltrona que lhe foi indicada.

— Vou apenas dar um retoque na sua maquiagem, minha querida. — Boa colocou uma cadeira na frente dela e pediu que Nami relaxasse. — Eu não vou exagerar, não se preocupe, apenas tirar um pouco da luminosidade na sua testa. Você é muito bonita, já pensou em ser modelo?

— Eu? Não, nunca pensei nisso.

— Seus cabelos são naturais?

— Sim, eu nunca pintei. — Nami desviou o olhar, e notou que Robin observava as duas ainda sentada nos fundos da sala. — Minha irmã gosta de pintar o cabelo, e eu acho que é muito trabalho para fazer.

Boa sorriu. Nami ainda não tinha notado que os olhos dela eram negros e os cílios não precisavam de nada para deixá-los para o alto, pois eram cheios e curvos.

Nami usava o uniforme escolar, exigência da direção para a gravação do vídeo, então precisou tirar os broches dos times de hóquei que estavam na gravata e na gola da camisa.

— Muito bem, você está ótima, agora vamos gravar pessoal. Façam silêncio.

Boa sentou-se mais afastada e deu algumas dicas sobre como Nami se portaria em frente da câmera. Assim que estava tudo certo, ela começou a gravar. A primeira pergunta foi qual era seu nome e idade, depois, Boa perguntou sobre as medalhas conquistadas por Nami. As perguntas foram respondidas e Nami começou a se sentir a vontade, quase se esquecendo de que era filmada até o final da entrevista.

Por fim, tiraram uma fotografia, juntando os dois clubes para publicar nas redes sociais. Depois que as garotas deixaram a sala, Nami ficou no corredor esperando Robin sair. Assim que a viu deixar a sala, ela deu alguns passos, chamando-a.

— Você está atrasada para algum compromisso? — Nami perguntou, carregava uma mochila nas costas e havia folgado o nó da gravata. Ela analisou Robin, tentando ser discreta. A camisa branca que ela vestia estava para dentro de uma saia de couro preta, e ela calçava botas de cano alto que iam até o joelho.

— Hoje eu tenho a agenda livre. — Robin moveu a cabeça levemente para o lado, com um sorriso. — Sua entrevista foi ótima.

— Obrigada, minha mãe diz que eu sou muito expansiva, e fiquei com medo de parecer boba na frente da câmera.

— Não acho que conseguiria parecer boba, nem se tentasse.

Nami esperou um grupo de garotas passar por elas para continuar a conversa. Estava cogitando os conselhos da mãe e da irmã durante toda a semana, chegando a conclusão de que ficar longe de alguém não era o suficiente para fazer um sentimento se dissipar no ar. Quisera ela ter essa opção.

Então não havia remédio, fugir dela não era mais uma escolha viável no momento. E, talvez, lutar por ela fosse o que Nami realmente quisesse fazer.

— Você quer ir comer alguma coisa? Ou beber, não sei, o que preferir. Hoje eu estou de folga da confeitaria. — Nami reuniu toda a coragem que possuía para fazer o convite e já estava desistindo quando Robin olhou para o relógio dourado em seu pulso. — Se não puder, tudo bem.

— Não é isso. — Robin abriu a bolsa e pegou o celular. — Eu só preciso avisar ao meu motorista que não precisa vir me buscar, ele está nas proximidades fazendo alguma coisa para minha mãe, e ia aproveitar para vir até aqui.

Nami aguardou até que Robin finalizasse a ligação, olhando vez ou outra para o mural preso na parede com cartazes variados, pensando em como seria vê-la pegar o metrô ao invés de andar por aí de carro com motorista. Riu do pensamento, já que a própria Robin lhe contou sobre os longos trajetos que fez a pé em expedições, corridas em dromedários e passeios em canoas. Ela devia ter algum defeito terrível para compensar tanta coisa boa.

Elas deixaram a escola e foram caminhando pela calçada, nas últimas semanas, Nami descobriu diversos lugares onde poderia almoçar sem gastar todo o seu salário de uma vez só.

Nami abriu a porta da cafeteria, procurou uma mesa para sentarem, mas o lugar estava relativamente cheio.

— Vamos pedir e ficar no parque? — Robin sugeriu e elas fizeram os pedidos. Caminharam mais um pouco até o Central Park, onde sentaram num banco próximo da fonte Burnett.

Enquanto bebiam o café e comiam uma fatia de torta, conversaram sobre a escola e como estavam as expectativas de Nami sobre a competição de matemática. Depois falaram sobre outras matérias que Robin já havia concluído e que Nami ainda iria pegar no próximo ano. O assunto não morreu completamente, mas ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

— Esse final de semana é o jantar da minha mãe, a Vivi me passou o contato do seu amigo, ele vai trabalhar com um chef, se você tiver livre, poderia ir.

— Não vai dar, tenho uma festa.

— Oh! Tudo bem. — Robin segurava sua bolsa sobre as pernas. Sua expressão mudou ligeiramente.

— Mas não é para me divertir, eu vou trabalhar na festa. — Nami completou, recebendo um olhar renovado. — Estou juntando dinheiro para comprar um computador novo, o meu queimou e não dá pra ficar dependendo do laptop da Nojiko.

— Eu conheço uma pessoa que trabalha em uma loja e pode talvez te dar um desconto. — Robin pegou o celular e ditou para Nami o número do telefone de seu contato. — Tenho certeza de que ele vai te receber muito bem.

— Obrigada, Robin. — Nami não deveria, mas não iria negar um desconto para algo que ela estava precisando naquele momento. — Você disse que não tem nada para fazer hoje?

— Isso mesmo, eu cancelei um compromisso no museu, eles estão super atarefados com a nova exposição e tenho a tarde livre.

— Que tal a gente ir no cinema? — Nami sugeriu, sentindo ser tomada por uma confiança. — Talvez conseguimos entrar em acordo com um filme que agrade as duas.

— O que faz você pensar que eu não gosto das mesmas coisas que você?

— Eu preciso mesmo dizer? — Nami riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, encostando as costas no banco.

— Agora estou curiosa. — Robin virou-se de forma elegante para olhá-la.

— Certo, então que tipo de música você gosta de ouvir quando está dirigindo? — Nami a observava, admiranda pela beleza de Robin, o nariz fino, ligeiramente comprido, os olhos grandes e expressivos. Ela possuía lábios estreitos, contornados por um batom cor de pêssego.

— Gosto de Coldplay. — Robin respondeu, depois de pensar um pouco. — Mas também gosto de ouvir apenas músicas instrumentais, as vezes eu costumo criar letras em cima da melodia

— Você compõe? — Nami perguntou, admirada. — Existe alguma coisa que você não faça? Talvez lavar a louça...

— Nós colocamos na máquina de lavar louça, mas eu sei muito bem como funciona a limpeza de uma casa. — Ela mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, o que deixava Nami mais fascinada com a graciosidade que Robin transmitia ao falar sobre qualquer assunto. — Nas expedições nós temos que cuidar do nosso material, isso inclui cada um lavar suas roupas. Nós também revezamos quem vai preparar a comida, ou montar as barracas.

— Eu não consigo imaginar você em um acampamento no meio do deserto ou em uma floresta tropical. Simplesmente não combina. — Nami se levantou. — E aí, vamos no cinema?

— Pode ser, eu deixo você escolher o filme dessa vez. — Robin ajeitou a alça da bolsa no ombro.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Nami aproximou-se, ergueu o rosto, Robin era alta e com aquele salto da bota ficava ainda maior. E não poderia ficar mais atraente aos olhos da jovem. — Aquela noite, no terraço, eu não deixei você terminar de falar. Estava na verdade com medo de ouvir a resposta.

— Você não tem mais medo da resposta?

— Na verdade, tenho, mas estou seguindo o conselho da minha mãe, então decidi apostar todas as fichas em você.

— Em mim? — O semblante de Robin oscilou, ela ficou surpresa, mas depois apertou os lábios, esboçando um sorriso. — A aposta é alta?

— Me diz você. — Nami deu um passo a frente, próxima o bastante para sentir o perfume doce de Robin. — Eu não vou abrir mão do que estou sentindo.

Nami virou-se e depois olhou para trás, chamando-a para irem logo ao cinema.


	13. Gossipgirl.net: Jogos educativos?

Essa semana os jogos na St. Jude’s School iniciaram. As competições estão muito acirradas e até o momento tempos algumas classificações:

— Quem vai ser solto mais rápido da prisão graças aos contatos dos pais? Nada como ter um patrocinador competente.

— Corrida de carro clandestina. Afinal, para que ter um esportivo que vai de zero até 100 em poucos segundos se não for para usar?

— Maior número de namoradas enganadas. Logo sai a lista de quem mais pegou.

— Empilhamento de latinhas de cerveja. As garrafas também contam.

Façam suas apostas, quem vai levar a medalha de ouro da St. Jude’s School?


	14. O amor é uma aposta alta

Aos doze anos, Robin já dominava dois idiomas, Francês e Espanhol. Aos quinze ela já traduzia livros em latim para a equipe de expedição de sua mãe. Ela não acreditava em dom, já que passou muitas horas estudando os idiomas para conseguir chegar ao nível que estava. Mas não havia nada no mundo que a fizesse ter concentração em resolver uma equação matemática com a mesma facilidade que Nami apresentava.

A prova de matemática seria naquela semana e Robin precisava de ajuda, ela não queria incomodar Nami que estava em meio a uma competição semanal, mas como Boa Hancock estava ocupada com suas milhares de tarefas extracurriculares, não houve outra opção. Na verdade, havia sim outras milhares de opções, mas nenhuma tão interessante quanto Nami.

Elas combinaram de estudar na biblioteca da escola, mas Nami precisou trabalhar todos os dias daquela semana. Robin então entrou no grupo de estudos de Monet, mas no sábado, recebeu uma ligação de Nami, pedindo desculpas por não a ter ajudado, mas oferecendo-se para fazer uma revisão, já que a prova era na segunda-feira.

Robin concordou e aceitou ir até a casa dela depois do almoço. Ela anotou o endereço de Nami e ficaram de se ver depois.

A ideia de ir até a casa de Nami parecia muito boa no começo, mas depois ela refletiu se não estava dando a chance de cometer alguma bobagem.

Zoro retornou do Canadá, mas viajou novamente naquela semana para representar a Liga de Hóquei na Suíça. Eles não tiveram tempo de conversar pessoalmente, e Robin não achava adequado falar sobre certos assuntos em uma ligação ou por mensagens de texto. Apenas deixou claro que precisavam se falar assim que ele retornasse. É claro que eles tinham se dado liberdade de saírem com outras pessoas de forma discreta, contudo, Robin não sabia como Nami poderia reagir aquele tipo de relacionamento. Não chegaram a conversar sobre o assunto, embora Nico tivesse tentado algumas vezes.

Quando pegou o táxi em frente ao prédio que morava, enviou uma mensagem para Nami, informando que já estava de saída e logo chegaria. Isso se o trânsito na ponte ajudasse. E, felizmente, não demorou muito para o motorista estacionar em frente ao prédio que Nami morava. Era um lugar de dez andares, com uma arquitetura que datava pelo menos da segunda metade do século vinte. Uma construção ligeiramente nova para o bairro que tinha como destaque prédios com quase cem anos.

O elevador estava quebrado, por isso Robin subiu até o quinto andar. Não havia pressa ou sequer problema nisso, embora usasse uma bota de salto alto e carregava uma bolsa no ombro. Chegou em frente ao apartamento quinhentos e quatro, tocou a campainha e aguardou. Sentiu as mãos suarem e o estômago apertar levemente. Não se lembrava se alguma vez na vida se sentira tão ansiosa como naquele momento.

Nami abriu a porta e, com um sorriso charmoso, pediu para ela entrar.

— Estou terminando de arrumar a cozinha, minha irmã saiu agora pouco para um encontro e me largou aqui com a bagunça. — Ela disse, conforme Robin entrava no apartamento. — Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Pode ser. — Robin deixou a bolsa em cima de uma poltrona cor de laranja, havia uma almofada com paetês colorida sobre ela.

— Tenho refrigerante e água. — Nami ofereceu. — Digo, água sem gás, é da torneira mesmo.

Robin sorriu, aceitando o refrigerante. Nami retornou a cozinha, era o cômodo logo ao lado, dava para ouvi-la falar sobre a irmã que estava saindo com o irmão mais velho do namorado de Boa. As coincidências eram mesmo interessantes.

Ela não pode evitar analisar a sala, o ambiente familiar de uma pessoa dizia muito sobre quem eram. Havia uma prateleira com muitas medalhas e troféus de matemática de Nami e alguns outros troféus de ciências e botânica com o nome de Nojiko impresso. Na estante, fotografias da família, alguns enfeites com tema náutico e livros diversos.

— Já vou avisando que esses livros de romance água com açúcar são da minha irmã. — Nami entregou o refrigerante para Robin.

— Ora, mas eu também leio livros de romance. — Ela agradeceu pela bebida, abrindo a latinha que lhe foi oferecida. — Gosto muito de livros de época.

— Com certeza deve ficar corrigindo os erros históricos dos livros mentalmente. — Nami direcionou um sorriso travesso. — Só um minutinho, vou terminar de guardar a louça.

— Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? — Robin se ofereceu, mas Nami a advertiu, mandando-a sentar no sofá e ficar a vontade. E foi o que fez, antes disso, pegou um livro que ainda não conhecia e sentou no sofá.

Quando se deparou com um pequeno equívoco de território que ainda não existia na época datada do livro, ela corrigiu-o mentalmente. Um sorriso delineou seus lábios, pensando em como Nami possuía suspeitas concretas sobre ela.

— Agora está tudo certo, podemos ir para meu quarto estudar, acho mais confortável, a iluminação lá é melhor. — Nami apontou na direção da porta e Robin se levantou.

O quarto era ainda menor que a sala, mas de fato confortável, tudo muito bem organizado com paredes pintadas em tons pastéis, azul, rosa e verde. Havia duas camas se solteiro uma do lado da outra com colchas fofinhas e cheias de almofadas em cima.

Nami ofereceu a cama dela para sentar enquanto puxava uma cadeira de ferro trançadas com fitas coloridas para perto, ela também pegou um caderno e o estojo de dentro de uma bolsa pendurada ao lado da cama.

Era invejável a forma como Nami rabiscava o caderno resolvendo um dos cálculos que o livro propunha. Robin a observava de maneira atenta, tentando seguir o mesmo raciocínio, em algum momento ela acabou se perdendo na subtração e divisão.

— Vamos fazer uma pausa, que tal? — Nami se levantou. Robin pegou o caderno e comparou os resultados, quando ela voltou, trouxe um saco de amendoim e mais duas latinhas de refrigerante. — O que exatamente aconteceu para você não se formar como todos no ano certo?

Robin colocou o caderno sobre a cama e bebeu o refrigerante.

— Eles alegaram que eu não possuía créditos o suficiente para me formar, de que faltei em muitas aulas, sendo que eu mesma já tinha feito um acordo com alguns professores e entregava relatórios semanais sobre a viagem para eles. Enfim, não aceitaram, então minha mãe decidiu remover qualquer apoio a escola, a diretora levou para o lado pessoal, como ela fez, e estou aqui.

— Uau! Que injusto. — Nami jogou alguns amendoins para dentro da boca. — Então isso acabou atrapalhando seus planos, não é? Para qual faculdade você quer ir?

— Ainda não tenho certeza, minha mãe quer muito que eu estude na mesma que ela, na Inglaterra. Mas ainda não tenho certeza, embora seja uma ótima ideia mudar de ares um pouco. — Robin suspirou, olhando pela janela. Havia um prédio bem próximo e dava para ver alguns apartamentos e seus moradores.

— Mudar de ares e ir para a Inglaterra, imagina só que maravilhoso deve ser pensar agora e amanhã já pegar o avião. — Nami gargalhou. — Não se ofenda.

— Porque me ofenderia? — Robin estendeu a mão para pegar mais amendoim.

— Não sei. — Nami balançou levemente os ombros.

— Eu tenho conhecimento de que nem todas as pessoas tem oportunidades iguais as minhas. — Ela jogou alguns amendoins na direção da boca, deixando apenas um cair. — Poucas pessoas possuem condições de ir fazer uma faculdade fora do país, se especializar, e ainda conseguir um emprego na área. Talvez isso me faça pensar ainda mais sério sobre as minhas ações.

— Como assim? — Nami lambeu as pontas dos dedos que possuíam manchinhas dos amendoins.

— Eu sinto como se fosse vigiada sempre, e na primeira oportunidade, caso eu erre, terei dedos apontados na minha direção. — Robin suspirou. — Enfim, você está me ajudando na matemática que é algo que realmente tenho dificuldades. Obrigada.

— Ora, é um prazer para mim saber que em alguma coisa sou melhor do que você. — A voz de Nami saiu com um tom de humor, enquanto sua expressão era de total sarcasmo.

— Eu tenho certeza de que você deve ser boa em mais atividades.

Elas retornaram aos estudos e depois de duas horas, quando já era quase cinco e meia, Nami decidiu fechar os livros, mesmo que Robin achasse que podia fazer mais alguns exercícios.

— Nada disso, você precisa de um descanso agora. — Ela falou com a mão na cintura, quando ficou de pé. Encontrou sobre a escrivaninha o álbum de fotografias da família. — Veja, essa foto aqui é de quando Nojiko e eu fomos para um acampamento que reunia os filhos de marinheiros e marinheiras. Foi terrível, as cabinas entraram em guerra e fizemos daquele verão inesquecível. Inclusive para nossos pais e os coitados donos do lugar.

Nami gargalhava, guardando o álbum de fotos de volta na da escrivaninha. Nojiko estava scaneando as fotos para publicar nas redes sociais.

Robin havia combinado de ir dormir aquela noite na casa de sua avó no Brooklyn, apenas pegaria um táxi, não era muito longe dali, contudo, não tinha intenções de ir embora tão cedo, já que Nami comentava sobre as avaliações das competições que vinha participando e que estavam nas semifinais. Robin a achava extremamente inteligente e bastante esforçada, conseguia vê-la voando alto. E adorava a animação dela.

— Estou torcendo por você. — Disse, pousando a mão sobre a de Nami, que estava sentada na outra cama. Robin sorriu de forma gentil quando sua mão foi recebida com carinho pela dela, era quente e macia. Nami alisou o dedo sobre sua mão.

— Você na minha torcida já me deixa bem animada. — Nami falou, inclinando a cabeça mais para frente, seus cabelos caíam com graça pela lateral do rosto.

Os olhos vibrantes e cheios a encarava com malícia. Ela apertou os lábios levemente, antes de chegar muito próximo do rosto de Robin que, naquele momento, também havia inclinado o corpo para frente. Os lábios se encontraram, num toque leve e sedutor no começo, como se criassem coragem para prosseguir o beijo. Nami abriu um pouco mais a boca para beijá-la com intensidade, a mão dela subiu até o seu rosto, acariciando-a com a ponta dos dedos. O beijo foi diminuindo o vigor, até que elas se olharam em silêncio por um momento.

O beijo havia sido maravilhoso e Robin não poderia esperar muito mais tempo por outro. Da mesma forma deveria pensar Nami, que mudou de lugar, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama. Os braços contornaram sua cintura e então o beijo foi mais uma vez inevitável. Robin levou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Nami, a cabeça movendo para o lado, encontrando uma posição mais agradável. A carícia em suas costas, por sobre a camisa fina que vestia, causava uma sensação prazerosa.

Robin não havia sentido tamanha graça e desejo em um simples beijo. Os braços de Nami eram acolhedores, seu corpo quente proporcionava um contato convidativo, os seios pressionavam contra os seus próprios. Nami soltou um gemido baixinho, fazendo Robin sentir uma excitação incrível.

Ela dobrou o corpo sobre o de Nami na cama, conduzindo os beijos pelo pescoço dela, enquanto uma de suas mãos a seduzia por baixo da camisa do time de hóquei que vestia. Como havia notado, o corpo de Nami era de fato muito quente, a pele macia e sensível ato toque.

Nami arfou, mordendo os lábios enquanto Robin se colocava sobre ela na cama, a longa perna entre as suas, puxando-a pelo quadril para que os corpos se unissem mais. Beijou-a novamente, enquanto sustentava o seu corpo para não soltar todo o peso sobre o de Nami, mesmo que ela a puxasse com vigor quando o beijo se estendeu por mais tempo.

A blusa que Robin vestia era de botões perolados e Nami levou algum tempo tentando soltá-los para não os quebrar, quando conseguiu, puxou a camisa para o lado e Robin se viu analisada pelo olhar clínico e sedutor. Não era como via nos olhos de outras pessoas um desejo cru, apenas pela sensação carnal de posse. Nami a olhava com uma doçura e sutileza incrível, sua expressão denunciava o rubor das maçãs, o massagear dos lábios, conforme seus contornos eram admirados. E, por fim, o toque acetinado da mão dela sobre seus seios, fez Robin fechar os olhos, soltando o ar quente pela boca, ainda que vestisse uma lingerie de renda cobrindo-os.

Era um toque carinhoso, de reconhecimento. Os dedos finos de Nami escorregavam pela renda preta e alisavam a pele quente naquele contato amável que desceu até a cintura de Robin, para abraça-la, conforme a puxava para deitar sobre seu corpo na cama.

Nem nas suas fantasias mais ousadas Robin esperava que aquela tarde terminasse de forma tão inesperada, tudo bem, não ia negar que ansiava por um beijo. Embora estivesse sentindo o corpo todo arder em desejo naquele momento, ela se perguntou se ia longe demais. E, definitivamente, não queria que Nami se sentisse culpada depois.

Robin se pegou pensativa, encarando os belos olhos amendoados de Nami.

— Está tudo bem? — Nami perguntou, estreitando levemente os olhos, com um ar preocupado.

— Sim, sim. Eu só... — Robin passou a mão nos cabelos ruivos que escorriam pelas almofadas sobre a cama. Nami usava uma calça jeans, em que o botão e o zíper estavam abertos, dava para ver o tecido azul da calcinha. A camiseta erguida até a altura dos seios fartos, sustentados por um top esportivo. Robin passou o dedo no elástico do top.

— Estamos indo muito rápido, não é? — Nami fechou os olhos, relaxando a cabeça e ombros na almofada. — Vai dizer que tudo foi um erro também?

— Não, eu não penso assim. — Robin tentou se justificar, mas Nami já estava sentada na cama, puxando a camiseta para baixo e cobrindo a barriga. Com isso, decidiu vestir a camisa que havia caído no chão. — Mas, sim, acho que estávamos indo um pouco rápido. Não quer dizer que não foi bom, não é?

— Claro. — Nami era o tipo de pessoa que não conseguia esconder suas emoções, portanto, era evidente a decepção estampada no seu rosto. — Não me leva a mal, eu só não tenho tanta experiência com isso, então me empolguei e... sei lá.

— Você não precisa se justificar para mim. — Robin passou a mão nos cabelos para ordenar os fios. — Eu preciso ir para a casa da minha avó agora, ela está me aguardando para o jantar.

Robin se levantou e organizou a bolsa com seus pertences, depois, pediu para usar o banheiro. Nami apontou a porta do outro lado do corredor. Ela entrou e fechou a porta, parando em frente a pia. Abriu o registro e lavou as mãos. Havia um copinho de vidro com pequenos sabonetes em formato de sereias, achou graça naquilo. Depois jogou um pouco de água no rosto e no pescoço, com cuidado para não molhar a camisa. Ela analisou a marca avermelhada no pescoço e por isso fechou os botões da camisa até o alto, retornou a arrumar os cabelos e retocou a maquiagem com um batom.

Ao sair do banheiro, com a bolsa pendurada no antebraço, Robin encontrou-se com a mãe de Nami entrando no apartamento e carregando algumas sacolas de compras.

— Veja só, a senhorita por aqui? — Bellemere olhou para a filha, que tinha o rosto todo vermelho. Ela estendeu a mão para Robin, que a segurou com gentileza, apertando sem muita força. — Eu não sabia que tínhamos uma convidada ilustre, então comprei apenas comida chinesa para o jantar.

— Não se preocupe comigo, eu vim apenas para estudar para prova de matemática. — Robin explicou, embora sentisse um frio no estômago com a presença da mãe de Nami. — Combinei com minha avó de acompanha-la no jantar essa noite, eu vou pegar um táxi para Greenpoint.

— Achei que seus avós eram da Inglaterra. — Ela perguntou, puxando as mangas da camisa xadrez que vestia, logo após de entregar a comida para Nami.

— Sim, os pais de mamãe são da Inglaterra, ainda moram lá. A mãe do meu pai vive em Greenpoint. Ela possui uma loja de antiguidades.

— Acho que eu conheço essa loja. — Bellemere se virou para a filha. — Lembra-se daquele anel que comprei para Nojiko logo que ela entrou para a Universidade?

— Sim, claro, você vendeu o forno micro-ondas para comprar ele. — Nami deixou as compras em cima da mesa e cruzou os braços.

— Comprei aquele anel em um antiquário lá na Greenpoint, uma senhora muito gentil me vendeu ele com desconto. — Sua expressão era feliz com a lembrança. — Seu pai também mora lá?

— Na verdade não, ele vive na França. Não temos contato.

— Sinto muito por isso.

— Está tudo bem, eu cresci bem se a presença dele, aliás, meu padrasto é um homem muito bom. Mas eu preciso ir agora, sinto muito por não poder ficar.

— É uma pena, embora a comida chinesa não deva ser tão saborosa como a da sua avó. — Bellemere sorriu. — Mas volte para um jantar de verdade, eu não sou tão boa na cozinha, mas Nami sabe fazer algumas coisas que aprendeu com o Sanji.

— É mesmo? — Robin sentiu-se interessada. Sanji havia impressionado seus pais no jantar de aniversário de casamento e era sondado a fazer mais eventos como aqueles.

— Mamãe, não vai ficar falando para ela essas coisas, é constrangedor. — Nami implorava com um olhar irritado, mas que Robin não conseguia ver com maldade.

— Ela não é sua amiga? — A pergunta de Bellemere fez as duas trocarem olhares cúmplices. Nami concordou em seguida, apenas movendo a cabeça. — Então, amigas conversam sobre essas coisas, certo?

Nami continuava balançando a cabeça, e sentiu que era salva quando a porta da sala abriu e Nojiko entrou, acompanhada do novo namorado.

Agora que a atenção estava toda no recém casal, Nami aproveitou para levar Robin até a calçada, onde ela poderia pegar o táxi. A despedida foi rápida, mas com promessas de que ela retornaria para jantarem algum prato preparado por Nami.

— Me desculpe por isso, minha mãe começa a falar e não para mais. — Ela apoiava as costas na porta do prédio, enquanto Robin analisava o celular, em busca do aplicativo para solicitar um carro.

— Eu gosto da sua mãe, ela é muito espirituosa. — Robin sorriu e selecionou um dos carros que estavam próximos. — Eu preciso ir, obrigada por me ajudar a estudar.

O sorriso de Nami tornou-se levemente malicioso e ela se aproximou de Robin para lhe roubar um beijo nos lábios. Assim que o carro estacionou, Robin desceu alguns degraus e caminhou pela calçada até abrir a porta do carro. Ela entrou e sentou no banco, olhando Nami pela janela, um olhar cúmplice e uma outra promessa no ar, a de que mal esperavam para se reencontrarem.


	15. Gossipgirl.net: Amor e amassos

A semana foi bastante agitada na cidade com eventos noturnos de tirar o fôlego.

Começando por B. e seu boy que foram flagrados aos amassos dentro de um totem de fotografia, as famosas Purikura em Chinatown. Acontece que, por azar deles (e sorte nossa) o amasso foi registrado em belas fotografias com esses icons bem fofos. Parece que nossa líder de torcida está muito bem servida com esse rapaz.

Quem também deu as caras por Chinatown foi R. e Z. o casal mais gracioso da Liga de Hóquei. Eles esbanjaram simpatia por onde passaram e, segundo boatos, o namoro está tão sério que cogitam morarem juntos quando R. se formar esse ano no colégio. Aliás, que babado esse de R. não poder se formar com sua turma. Parece que B. e R. não estão assim tão preocupadas com estudos, já com o amor... elas estão rolando e se lambuzando.

Beijinho,

Gossip girl.


	16. Amor sob os holofotes

O celular estava no silencioso, por isso Robin não ouviu a chamada de Nami.

Zoro estava deitado ao seu lado, com a camisa de botões ligeiramente aberta, havia tirado os sapatos para ficar em cima da cama de maneira confortável, enquanto eles assistiam uma série na televisão. Ele tinha as mãos embaixo da cabeça, enquanto se apoiava numa pilha de almofadas.

— Eu não acredito que ele vai morrer. — Zoro bufou, enquanto seus olhos se focavam na tela da televisão presa na parede do quarto, de frente para a cama de casal. — É um tiro no pé matar Ragnar, a série vai perder toda a graça.

— Concordo que ele é um personagem cativante, mas para dar continuidade a história, e às conquistas dos filhos dele, sua morte é necessária. — Robin não tinha tido nenhuma vontade de assistir a série Vikings, mas Zoro a convenceu e eles estavam ali, duas temporadas depois e com muitos spoilers sobre o futuro da série.

— Que se fodam os filhos dele. — Zoro falou.

Robin sentou-se na cama, rindo dos comentários de Zoro. Ela pegou o controle remoto e deu pausa na série para irem até a cozinha e comer alguma coisa.

Já era madrugada e ambos estavam sem sono e completamente cansados dos eventos que tiveram que ir naquela noite. No jantar, mal conseguiram comer com as interrupções do treinador de Zoro, depois foram para uma festa em Chinatown, onde a presença deles não passou desapercebida.

Assim que Zoro retornou à Nova Iorque, Robin falou com ele sobre seu envolvimento com Nami, e que estava se apaixonando pela garota. Mas não pode deixa-lo na mão naquela semana, não quando ele estava completamente exausto pela perseguição midiática após vencerem os jogos na Suíça e alguns boatos sobre sua transferência para outro time começar a aparecer. Eram boatos, apenas isso, mas só o fato de terem sido mencionados alguns milhões de dólares, pessoas influentes do time se acharam no direito de importuná-lo e agora Zoro se via pressionado para todos os lados.

Sendo amiga, acima de tudo, Robin queria apoiá-lo naquele momento. Nami ainda não sabia nada sobre o relacionamento dos dois, e vinha tendo pouco tempo para conversarem, já que ela estava nas finais das Olimpíadas de Matemática, pouco se viam no colégio e fora dele.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei porque você quer manter isso. Posso muito bem me virar sozinho, não é como se eu fosse morrer com meia dúzia de jornalista me perguntando porque você me deu o pé na bunda. — Escorado ao lado da bancada de mármore da cozinha, Zoro cruzou os braços, enquanto a observava encher os copos com o suco de abacaxi que pegou da geladeira.

— Eu jamais te daria o pé na bunda. — Ela sorriu, aproximando-se do namorado, e apertando o queixo dele. — Vamos terminar de forma pacífica e sem brigas. Estamos em momentos diferentes das nossas carreiras, algo assim. — Ela se virou, abrindo a porta da geladeira para pegar o restante dos ingredientes para uma omelete.

— Não é o que as pessoas estão achando da gente agora. — Ele estava com o celular na mão e mostrou a tela do aparelho para que Robin pudesse ler a notícia recém-publicada no blog de fofocas.

— Não sabia que você acompanhava esse site.

— Não acompanho, me mandaram um print da notícia. — Disse, entediado. — Então nós dois estamos planejando morar juntos? Que tipo de pessoa retardada cria umas histórias dessas?

Robin balançou a cabeça, atenta a omelete na frigideira, pediu para Zoro um prato em que pudesse servir, ele segurou o prato para ela.

— Algumas notícias, infelizmente, são bem verdade. Só que me parece que a fonte dessa pessoa está bastante equivocada sobre nós dois. Veja pelo lado bom, eles não conseguiram descobrir nada sobre a gente. — Seu olhar era tranquilo, poucas vezes o blog a deixou irritada, não se incomodava com as notícias, pelo menos não com as sensacionalistas. As mentiras, enquanto fossem pequenas e não ferisse outras pessoas, também não incomodavam Robin.

Os dois terminaram de comer e colocaram a louça na máquina de lavar. Robin parou um momento e sorriu, recordando-se da conversa com Nami sobre tarefas domésticas.

— Qual a graça? — Zoro perguntou, com um olhar curioso sobre a expressão que a namorada fazia.

— Nada, vamos voltar a série?

— Eu não sei, já está tarde. — Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

— Dorme aqui essa noite, amanhã de manhã você vai para casa. — Robin piscou, puxando-o para o segundo andar. Eles voltaram a assistir a série, mas não com a mesma empolgação de antes. Zoro estava absorto em pensamentos e Robin não conseguia parar de se lembrar de Nami.

— Essa garota, ela parece ser mesmo especial. — Ele a encarou, com um ar sonolento, quase fechando os olhos, segurava uma almofada azul e tinha outra entre as pernas, enquanto a mão vinha apoiando o queixo para que ele não dormisse com a cabeça encostada nos travesseiros confortáveis da cama de Robin.

— Sim, ela é. — Respondeu, com um meio sorriso, também sentia sono e acabaram dormindo, deixando a televisão ligada.

As malas de Nico Olvia estavam prontas e ela aguardava a filha no hall. Robin desceu as escadas para beijar a mãe e desejar boa viagem, lamentando não poder ir com a equipe para a América do Sul. Achava fascinante o deserto do Atacama, assim como as florestas tropicais.

Depois que se despediram, Olvia colocou os óculos escuros e saiu. Robin ouviu os passos de Zoro pela escada, ele ajeitava a camisa para dentro da calça, alegando que precisava ir embora para uma reunião.

— Vamos nos ver mais tarde? É a apresentação de Hancock, e ela não aceita um “não” como resposta. É muito importante para as líderes de torcida, vão para o campeonato nacional.

— É verdade, eu não me lembrava. — Zoro passou a mão no pescoço. — Eu te pego as sete?

— Combinado. — Ela o beijou no rosto e abriu a porta do apartamento.

Assim que retornou ao seu quarto, Robin pegou o celular e viu as chamadas perdidas de Nami, ela tentou retornar a ligação, mas sem sucesso, enviou uma mensagem convidando-a para almoçar e depois decidiu tomar um banho. Assim que terminou, sentou na cama com o celular na mão e a toalha enrolada na cabeça, Nami ainda não havia visualizado a mensagem.

Robin relutou, mas acabou entrando no blog, possuíam fotos deles dois e de Boa com Luffy. Ela suspirou, acessando em seguida o Instagram, tinha milhares de comentários sobre como eles faziam um belo casal. Recebeu notificações diversas e foi marcada em outras tantas publicações de jornais e revistas. Robin sentiu-se sufocada com a exposição, pensando em como tudo aquilo começou e qual a finalidade?

Ela atirou o celular para o outro lado do quarto e se levantou, indo até o closet para vestir uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, não ficou escolhendo muito o que usar, calçou uma sapatilha. Secou os cabelos com o secador, apenas passando os dedos entre os fios, buscou a carteira sobre a escrivaninha e abaixou-se para pegar o celular do chão que apenas soltou a capa e a bateria. Ela arrumou o aparelho e enfiou dentro de uma pequena bolsa de alça fina, pendurando-a no ombro.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, encontrando o padrasto na sala.

— Já vai sair? Pensei que íamos no clube almoçar. — Aokiji enfiou as mãos dentro das calças brancas que vestia, a camisa azul marinho era impecável, assim como o colete que lhe caía bem. O padrasto de Robin não costumava ficar muito tempo em casa, vivia em viagens pelo mundo e quando retornava, sua mãe era quem viajava. Um casal cheio de desencontros.

— Tenho um assunto para resolver. — Ela informou, terminando de descer as escadas. — Ah! Tenho compromisso a noite, então não vou jantar em casa.

— Certo, eu vou então arrumar algo para fazer. — Ele disse em um tom meio preguiçoso, caminhando para o escritório. — Não chegue muito tarde, sua mãe pediu para cuidar de você.

Robin concordou, eles tinham um trato simples. Enquanto ela não se metia em confusões quando sua mãe estava ausente, tinha liberdade de ir e vir a qualquer lugar. E naquele momento, o único lugar que Robin queria ir, era a competição de matemática que Nami participava. Assim que estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio, ela pegou o celular para conseguir informações sobre como poderia entrar no lugar, já que estava sem nenhum passe.

— Robin? — Uma voz a chamou ao lado de seu carro e ela abaixou o vidro. Era um dos amigos de Nami.

— Olá, Sanji, como vai?

— Tudo bem. — Ele disse arremessando o cigarro no chão. — Vim aqui fora para fumar um pouco, as premiações serão entregues daqui meia hora. Você veio assistir?

— Não tenho convite, então vou esperar aqui fora.

Sanji riu.

— Venha, a gente pode entrar pelas portas do fundo, eu conheço um cara.

Robin concordou, não tinha o costume de acessar locais sem ser convidada, mas aquela era uma situação que exigia tomar algumas decisões rápidas. Sanji foi falando sobre o contato que Boa lhe indicou tê-lo chamado para um teste, ele parecia bastante animado com a oportunidade.

Assim que entraram pelo acesso dos fundos, passaram por um corredor em que Sanji cumprimentou muitas pessoas e a apresentou rapidamente ao amigo dele que trabalhava como garçom. Eles continuaram andando e então entraram no salão do hotel onde os convidados e participantes aguardavam os resultados. Ela viu Nami sentada com o seu grupo numa mesa redonda, pareciam tensas.

Robin não quis se aproximar e pediu para Sanji chamá-la, mas que não informasse que era ela. Mesmo com um olhar suspeito, ele fez o que foi pedido. Robin viu Nami bater as mãos sobre as pernas, parecendo ansiosa. Ela vestia uma jaqueta do clube de matemática e conversava com Vivi quando Sanji aproximou-se. Pareceu um pouco custoso ela se levantar, já que era óbvio sua inquietação no momento.

O que deixou Robin culpada por ter ido ali pensando apenas nos seus sentimentos. Queria falar para Nami tudo o que guardava no peito, sobre relacionamento, e não deixar para depois uma conversa que já deveria ter sido feita no dia em que se beijaram no quarto dela, uma semana atrás.

Nami se levantou e caminhou até o local indicado, Robin respirou fundo, segurando a alça da bolsa com tanta força que não notou que a dobrava completamente estragando a costura.

— O que faz aqui? — Nami logo perguntou quando a viu.

— Eu precisava falar com você.

— Agora? — Ela moveu as mãos, como se mostrasse o óbvio. — Estamos aguardando o resultado.

— Sim, eu sei, sinto muito. — Robin sentiu a voz falhar e as palavras presas na garganta. Quem ela achava que era para ir até ali atrapalhar Nami em seu momento especial? — Eu vou embora, me perdoe.

— Não! Agora que está aqui, me fala o motivo que te trouxe. — O olhar de Nami era inflexível, as mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo numa clara posição de proteção. Robin sabia que ela deveria estar chateada, é claro que estava.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas por não atender o telefone, estava com Zoro e...

Oh! Porque ela falou aquilo?

— Sim, vocês estavam juntos e? — Robin poderia jurar que viu faíscas saírem dos olhos de Nami.

— Estava cansada e fui dormir, só isso, você não atendeu minhas ligações. — A última frase saiu mais como um sopro no ar, um sussurro de lamentação. — Eu precisava falar com você pessoalmente, não quero que tenha nenhum tipo de interpretação errada pelo o que falam de mim na internet.

— Você acha mesmo que eu acreditaria no que um site de fofocas diz? Francamente, é como se não me conhecesse bem, não é? — Ela piscou, balançado a cabeça. — Aliás, a gente não se conhece bem. — Concluiu, levando a mão aos olhos. — Eu preciso ir, vamos conversar depois, ok?

Robin não teve tempo de responder, Nami virou-se para retornar ao grupo. Iniciou a apresentação do time campeão e ela ficou ali apenas para confirmar as vencedoras da Constance Billard School. Observou Nami comemorar com as colegas do time e subir ao palco para receber as medalhas e os demais prêmios.

Robin deixou o prédio e entrou no carro, pegou o celular e verificou que possuía várias mensagens de Boa Hancock em desatino quanto as publicações e fotografias vazadas na noite passada. Robin prometeu que iria encontrá-la em meia hora. Chegando lá, ela foi puxada para dentro do quarto de Boa, que andava de um lado para o outro.

— Não estávamos fazendo nada demais. Eu apenas ergui a blusa dele, porque ele tem o tanquinho mais delicioso que eu já vi na vida. — Ela falou, com uma expressão apaixonada, depois olhou para Robin com um semblante totalmente diferente e mais sério. — Alguém acionou aquela cabine fotográfica sem meu consentimento, você entende como isso é grave? Tem algum lunático nos perseguindo para criar notícias em uma merda de site.

— Já falou com seus pais?

— Oh! Não, não falei. — Foi o único momento que Boa sentou-se sem fazer drama e se jogar na cama. — Você sabe como meus pais são reservados, capaz de voltarem para a província em que nasceram na China se souberem que eu estava aos beijos com um garoto americano e andei alisando a barriga dele.

Robin não conseguiu evitar uma risada, Boa também.

— Posso ver com meu padrasto se ele pode fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, quem sabe alguns advogados.

— Você acha que é necessário um advogado?

— Não sei, eu ando um pouco incomodada com tudo isso, queria me afastar completamente. — Robin pegou o celular e abriu o tal blog para ver as fotografias. — A gente anda vivendo uma vida dupla, sabe? Eu não sou essa pessoa das fotos. Zoro é meu grande amigo, eu o amo, mas não a ponto de continuar um namoro de fachada.

— Querida, você anda sob muita pressão esse ano. A escola, a espera das universidades...

— Não é só isso, Boa. Eu não estou mais me vendo nessas imagens. — Ela mostrou a fotografia salva no celular, estava sentada na cadeira da varanda do apartamento, tomando café. A fotografia foi tirada pela mãe, sem o seu conhecimento, vestia uma camiseta muito larga onde a alça do sutiã aparecia, os cabelos soltos e livres de qualquer penteado, olhava para o além sem nenhum compromisso em ser bonita ou perfeita, apenas apreciando uma simples xícara de café sem creme ou chantilly. — Essa sou eu. Aquela Robin enterrada em lama ou suja de areia, sou eu. Eu não sou essa pessoa que todos invejam pelo meu guarda roupa, o dinheiro. Não nego que tudo isso é muito útil, já que eu posso estudar tudo o que mais amo sendo sustentada pelos pais ricos. Não é isso, é que eu cansei de viver uma mentira.

— Você não é uma mentira. — Boa acariciou os cabelos dela. — Está certo que a gente pode viver em uma bolha especial, mas a sua influência tem ajudado tantas pessoas. E com isso pode usar a sua voz para dar oportunidade aqueles que não tem.

— Mas eu não preciso ser garota da capa para isso. — Robin abriu o aplicativo do Instagram e analisou as fotografias. Começou a apagar várias fotos que achou desnecessário, deixando apenas aquelas em que participou de eventos importantes em que ajudou a organizar.

— Só apagar as fotos não vai resolver o problema. — Boa passou o braço sobre o ombro dela, pousando a cabeça em seguida.

— Não serão apenas as fotos. — Ela tocou a mão de Boa. — Não se preocupe com as fotografias, você e Luffy não tem nada do que se envergonhar. — Ela beijou o rosto da amiga. — Ele realmente tem uma barriga maravilhosa.

— Não é? — Boa piscou, divertida. — Agora o que você vai fazer quanto ao Zoro? Vocês realmente não estão apaixonados? Não rola nem sexo?

— É claro que rola. — Ela riu, sem muita animação. — Vivemos bem esses últimos meses, tínhamos liberdade no relacionamento, não vou mentir... foi bom e não daria certo com outra pessoa. Mas eu também não posso me enganar, estou gostando de alguém e quero me doar totalmente a ela.

— Nami? — Boa ergueu o queixo para olhar Robin. — Ela é mesmo uma graça.

— Sim, ela é. — Os lábios de Robin amoleceram num riso bobo.

— Você está apaixonada. — Boa a cutucou. — Zoro já sabe?

— Vamos na sua apresentação mais tarde, como amigos, vou dispensar a secretária da mamãe, falar para ela que não precisa dar nenhum tipo de nota esclarecedora sobre o ocorrido. As pessoas precisam começar a entender o que é privacidade. E a primeira pessoa a aprender essa lição, sou eu.

Naquela noite, Zoro buscou Robin como havia combinado as sete horas. Durante o trajeto até o local da apresentação, ele ouviu com atenção tudo o que Robin tinha para falar. Concordava com ela quanto a exposição, os boatos e a maldita internet e os jornalistas. Ele só queria jogar, apenas isso, mas parecia que toda a equipe que trabalhava com ele entendia ao contrário, que ele precisava ser visto nos lugares para estar em alta, na mente das pessoas. Era terrível inverterem um sonho a um pesadelo.

— Você foi a melhor namorada que eu tive. — Ele declarou, em meio a um riso fraco.

— Não é como se você tivesse tido muitas, não é?

— Não estraga o clima, vai. — Zoro estacionou o carro. — A garota vai estar aí hoje?

— Provavelmente, a amiga dela, Vivi, faz parte da equipe também. — Robin pegou o celular. — Então, está pronto para mudar o seu status de relacionamento?

— Eu não sei nem como mexe nesse negócio. — Zoro falou, com o aparelho na mão. Robin pegou o celular dele e mostrou onde deveria clicar. Fizeram uma contagem regressiva e então ambos estavam solteiros nas redes sociais. E a última fotografia do casal foi tirada dentro do carro e publicada por Robin com a legenda “Os bons amigos, nós mantemos por perto sempre.”

Ela não verificou as notificações que vieram depois, desligou o celular e guardou dentro da bolsa. Zoro largou o aparelho no banco de trás do carro, não tinha nenhum compromisso para o dia anterior, então não precisava ficar comunicável para ninguém.


	17. Gossipgirl.net: O amor acabou?

Todos estão abalados com o término do namoro de R. e Z.

Nada foi dito especificamente, além dos status de relacionamento estarem como solteiros e a fotografia que R. publicou em suas redes sociais. Aliás, o que aconteceu com R. que decidiu apagar perfis em vários sites e diversos conteúdo?

Felizmente eu tenho todas as fotos salvas aqui e podemos recordar os modelitos que mais gostamos em suas festas. Vale lembrar que cada um desses modelos paga pelo menos o salário de meia dúzia de operários, então não é como se nossa princesinha estivesse mal. Ela pode curar a dor de cotovelo em Paris.

E agora que Z. está livre na pista, será que tenho chance?

Beijinho,

Gossip girl.


	18. Precisamos conversar

Nami estava muito feliz com a medalha pendurada em seu pescoço, talvez até dormiria com ela naquela noite. Foi para a apresentação das líderes de torcida da Constance Billard School, apenas para apoiar Vivi, mesmo que ela estivesse na equipe como uma substituta, na apresentação ela faria uma pontinha no final com toda a equipe reunida, mas os holofotes estariam no time principal, mais experiente, que tentava um recorde de vitórias naquele ano.

Usava a jaqueta de seu clube de matemática e sustentava a medalha olímpica com orgulho. Quando se despediu da mãe, teve que explicar novamente para onde estava indo. Bellemere riu, falando que os nerds estavam na moda atualmente, pois na sua época, era capaz de apanhar se aparecesse em um evento como esse. Nojiko defendeu a ideia de que a imagem do nerd atualmente era completamente diferente daquela que a mãe conheceu.

Enquanto as duas discutiam o assunto, Nami pegou as chaves e saiu. Ela ficou de se encontrar com as colegas para irem juntas até a apresentação. Sanji e Usopp também estavam com ela. Quando encontraram o grupo de garotas do clube de matemática, Usopp cutucou Nami para que ela apresentasse uma de suas amigas do colégio. Kaya possuía belos cabelos loiros, bem fininhos, quando não usava o uniforme da escola, andava sempre com vestidinhos floridos e rodados, com casaquinhos de lã por cima dos ombros. Era uma jovem bastante gentil e fora educada na Europa toda a vida, até se mudar para Upper East Side.

Usopp e Kaya se deram bem na primeira risada, eles conversaram durante todo o tempo no carro que os levavam. Enquanto isso, Nami olhava sem animação para a janela. Sanji a cutucou, perguntando o que estava acontecendo, mas ela apenas sorriu e evitou falar sobre o que lhe afligia.

Era uma bobagem ficar enchendo a cabeça de suposições que não a levariam em lugar algum, senão para mais ideias sem sentindo que só a afastaria da verdade. Precisava conversar com Robin, deveriam ter conversado no mesmo dia em que tudo aquilo começou de fato. Não poderia simplesmente esperar que Robin jogasse sua vida pessoal para o alto, após o beijo que trocaram. Não importava o quão maravilhoso tenha sido aquele beijo e as carícias. Havia sido boba e ficado com um ciúme tão grande após Vivi ter mostrado as fotografias de Robin com o namorado na noite passada. Ela não poderia esperar que Robin largasse tudo, não é? Repetia essa pergunta para ver se a enfiava dentro da cabeça.

Mas sonhava que isso acontecesse. Só que caiu a ficha de que não estava num conto de fadas. Aquilo era a vida real, Robin não era um cometa, de fato, mas as coisas poderiam ser um pouquinho mais fáceis, não é? Poxa, Nami não tinha sorte no amor mesmo. Pensou se estava valorizando demais seu charme e se o sentimento era realmente recíproco.

Contudo, quando a viu mais cedo, com um semblante abalado e pedindo desculpas, o ciúme tomou conta de seu ser de uma forma que não sabia se era possível controlar. Robin estava lá, ao seu alcance e por motivos infantis ela abriu mão de uma resolução daquele sentimento de angústia que a reprimia, por pura falta de maturidade.

Quando chegaram na apresentação, procurou por Vivi para dar um abraço de boa sorte. Voltou à arquibancada e sentou-se ao lado de Sanji, olhando sem parar ao redor, a procura de Robin em cada rosto que lembrava o dela.

— Se ela aparecer aqui, vai ser ao lado do namorado. — Sanji tocou no ombro de Nami. — Você sabia o que te esperava quando entrou nessa.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Nami arranhou as unhas na calça jeans, sentindo ansiedade. — Mas me diga o que mais eu poderia ter feito? Ela não me recusou quando nos beijamos, muito pelo contrário. — O sorriso malicioso foi impossível de esconder. — Ora, por favor, não me julgue dessa forma.

— Não te julgo, não é como se eu fosse um santo. — Ele riu e deu uma piscadinha. — Olha, veja ali, não é ela? — Sanji ergueu o queixo na direção que Robin caminhava por entre as pessoas, sentando nas cadeiras da frente. — E o Zoro está com ela.

— Eu ouvi você suspirar? — Nami olhou para o amigo, que negou, balançando a cabeça de forma agitada. Voltaram a olhar para o casal que cumprimentava algumas pessoas que se aproximavam deles.

Zoro possuía uma presença incrível. Ainda usando os cabelos verdes, que por algum motivo combinava muito com ele. Camisa preta com botões abertos até o peito e calça jeans, usava brincos dourados em uma orelha apenas.

A forma como ele agia natural ao lado de Robin deixava Nami com uma bola formada na garganta. O braço dele passou pelo ombro da namorada, enquanto eles conversavam algo com as cabeças muito próximas.

Nami jurou mentalmente arremessar alguma coisa no casal caso ele a beijasse, mas não houve beijo.

— Eu estou ficando paranóica. — Disse, com a mão na cabeça. — Não posso viver assim, é ridículo. Quando foi que eu me tornei essa pessoa maluca?

Sanji a olhava, sem saber o que dizer. As luzes do local começaram a piscar para dar início às apresentações dos números das equipes de líderes de torcida da Constance Billard School, da equipe Candance Academy, rival da Constance desde que Boa Hancock os tirou algumas medalhas douradas. Outras academias iriam se apresentar também, mas as duas escolas estavam entre as favoritas.

Nami bateu palmas quando o apresentador anunciou o nome das equipes, mas ela estava mais interessada em tentar enxergar Robin naquela luz. Era quase impossível, então não se segurou em seu lugar e pediu para Sanji esperar um minuto. Mesmo ele a repreendendo, pedindo para aguardar ao menos o intervalo. Porém, ele conhecia muito bem Nami, por isso a acompanhou.

Desceram a arquibancada até as cadeiras da primeira fileira, onde Robin e Zoro estavam sentados. Assim que ela viu Nami, sentou-se mais séria na cadeira e acenou para ela. Como a música da apresentação da primeira escola estava iniciando, não dava para ouvir o que falavam, por isso Nami gesticulou que queria conversar e chamando-a para irem em outro lugar.

Nami viu Robin aproximar o rosto de Zoro para falar alguma coisa ao seu ouvido, o jogador então olhou para os dois em pé, movendo a cabeça e falando alguma coisa que Nami não entendeu. Sanji, ao seu lado, tentava fingir que não estava emocionado em conhecer seu jogador favorito. Ela riu, cutucando Sanji com o cotovelo.

— Aproveita e conversa com ele. — Nami colocou a mão ao lado do ouvido de Sanji, para que ele pudesse ouvir o que ela dizia. Depois, caminhou para longe da arquibancada, sendo acompanhada por Robin.

As duas deixaram o local movimentado e chegaram em um corredor, embora tivesse ainda algumas pessoas ali, não estava tão barulhento. Nami não conhecia bem aquele lugar, então não sabia onde poderiam conversa, senão onde estavam mesmo.

— Me desculpe tirar você da apresentação. — Ela começou a falar, mas não se sentia mal por ter feito isso. — Hoje mais cedo você me pegou de surpresa quando apareceu para conversar, acho que agora é a minha vez de fazer isso.

Robin possuía a aparência tranquila, os cabelos soltos e lisos, todo para trás, vestia uma de suas camisas de algodão, só que azul marinho dessa vez, e a gola dobrada tinha um enfeite de metal dourado nas pontas, assim como os botões também bolinhas douradas que mais pareciam gotinhas. As mangas dobradas até os cotovelos não deixavam ela menos elegante, estava mais para “sou fina e despojada, de um jeito que mais ninguém será”. Ela usava uma calça de couro e botas.

Nem em um milhão de anos Nami conseguiria tamanha elegância ao se vestir. E Robin tinha apenas dezenove anos. Meu Deus, ela fora educada onde mesmo?

Nami notou que, embora ela estivesse bem bonita, não havia muita maquiagem senão o batom cor de pêssego. Também não usava as argolas douradas, ou anéis. Acabou dando por falta dos cílios bem curvados e compridos, não que os naturais não fossem também belos, mas ela ainda não havia visto Robin sem a maquiagem impecável nos olhos, com toda aquele esfumaçado incrível e que não parecia ter levado um soco no olho, como acontecia quando ela se maquiava.

— Eu não quis te incomodar mais cedo, estava um pouco confusa naquele momento. — Robin tinha os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. — Estava esperando te encontrar aqui, eu só não te vi quando cheguei, senão teria cumprimentado.

— Tudo bem, eu estava lá em cima. — Nami sorriu de leve. — Eu não queria tirar você do seu encontro com o Zoro. Mas não estava me aguentando sentada naquele banco vendo vocês dois. Eu precisava falar.

Robin moveu a cabeça levemente para o lado, os cabelos escorriam conforme sua cabeça inclinava.

— Não estamos em um encontro. — Ela disse, sem que Nami compreendesse o que falava. — O que eu quero dizer, é que não estamos namorando mais. Viemos aqui para apoiar Boa, e vamos estar sempre juntos, pois somos muito amigos.

— Vocês terminaram? — Nami piscou os olhos.

— Sim, foi uma conversa que estávamos para resolver já tem um tempo.

— Mas achei que ele era apaixonado por você, pelo menos parecia. Como o Zoro abriria mão de uma garota como você? — Nami não podia evitar aquelas perguntas, pois ela mesma se colocou no lugar do ídolo de Hóquei.

— Ele concorda comigo, somos mais amigos do que namorados.

Depois de ganhar uma medalha, aquela era a segunda notícia que deixou Nami nas nuvens.

— Eu não quero parecer insensível ao comemorar o término do seu namoro. Mas meio que me deixou feliz. — O desejo dela era pular nos braços de Robin e a abraçar, além de beijá-la. Só que estavam na frente de muitas pessoas para que pudesse fazer isso. Além disso, não sabia se Robin queria ficar sozinha naquele momento. Ouvia Nojiko sempre falar que as pessoas precisavam de um tempo para cicatrizar melhor qualquer ferida que o namoro possa ter deixado.

Mas, ora essa, Robin não parecia nem um pouco machucada.

— Gosto de como você não esconde suas emoções. — Robin disse, dando alguns passos para frente. Seus lábios eram convidativos e cada vez mais próximos. — Eu não planejei isso para agora, sabe... me separar dele, confesso que era uma situação de acomodação. Eu gosto muito do Zoro, só que você...

— Só que eu, o que? — Nami sentia todo o seu interior se retrair em expectativa.

— Eu não esperava te conhecer. E eu não posso mais ignorar o que venho sentindo desde aquela noite que nos conhecemos no beco. — Robin levou a mão até os cabelos, mexendo nos fios ao jogá-los para trás.

— Robin, eu queria falar sobre isso também. — Nami protestou, esticando a mão para alcançar a dela, entrelaçando os dedos. — Mas eu não tenho ideia do que falar para você. Não sei o que eu quero fazer, ou o que esperar sobre esses sentimentos. Não sei se você quer tentar alguma coisa, ou se é cedo demais para isso.

— Talvez um pouquinho.

A resposta deixou Nami um pouco decepcionada, é claro.

— Tudo bem, podemos continuar como amigas ainda, eu não vou ficar criando ilusões na minha cabeça, se é o que te incomoda, também não sou aquelas malucas que fica perseguindo a pessoa por quem está apaixonada.

— Está apaixonada? — Robin voltou a inclinar a cabeça para o lado, ainda segurando a mão de Nami, os cabelos dela escorreram delicadamente.

— Sei que é piegas, mas deve ser isso mesmo, ou eu não estaria aqui perdendo alguns saltos maravilhosos das torcidas, aquelas garotas são lindas. — Ela passou a outra mão no cabelo. — Não sou muito boa em declarações, mas é verdade sim, eu estou apaixonada.

Elas se olharam em silêncio por um momento até que Robin a beijou levemente nos lábios. Foi rápido e quando percebeu, já estavam separadas, mas dizia muito aquele beijo em pleno corredor enquanto as pessoas passavam.

— Vamos entrar? Logo elas vão se apresentar.

— Claro, vamos. — Nami concordou, elas caminharam uma ao lado da outra, os dedos já não estavam mais entrelaçados, nem as mãos unidas. Só que Nami não sentia mais a ansiedade queimar o seu estômago, pelo contrário, sentia-se até mais leve.


	19. Gossipgirl.net: Flagra

Notícias fresquinhas e com direito a um baita flagra. Acabei de presenciar uma cena histórica. Vejam com seus próprios olhos R. aos beijos com uma garota, isso mesmo, ela chegou ao evento de Líderes de Torcida da cidade ao lado de Zoro, logo após aquela fotografia de “melhores amigos para sempre”, mas não deu nem vinte minutos e já estava com a boca bem ocupada.

A feliz eleita parece que é uma jovem bolsista que ganhou recentemente uma medalha nas olimpíadas de matemática com a equipe da Constance Billard School. Parece que temos uma nova alpinista social na Upper East Side.

Beijinho,

Gossip girl.


	20. O Topo da Pirâmide

Havia um motivo claro para que Boa Hancock estivesse no topo daquela pirâmide. Ela era graciosa e seus movimentos precisos, possuía uma elegância ao fazer seus giros e caia nos braços das atletas com total confiança, demonstrando que a equipe era unida e preparada para enfrentar as finais do campeonato. Embora aquela fosse uma apresentação de abertura de temporada, elas queriam deixar claro que não estavam ali para brincadeira. Ao final da apresentação a plateia foi ao delírio. Gritavam e aplaudiam a equipe da Constance Billard School, o sorriso das garotas da equipe mostrava o quanto elas estavam satisfeitas com a execução da coreografia, pois vinham ensaiando com vigor cada etapa.

Robin aplaudiu com o mesmo entusiasmo de todos, ao final, ela desceu as arquibancadas para encontrar a equipe do colégio nos bastidores. Boa saltou sobre ela em um abraço, comemorando a bela apresentação que havia feito.

— Todos estão de parabéns. — Boa soou animada e um pouco cansada. Luffy aproximou-se e a beijou de forma efusiva, fazendo-a sorrir apaixonada. — Temos que comemorar.

— Sim! Vamos comer. — Luffy sugeriu.

— Claro, vamos. — Ela tinha o braço sobre os ombros do namorado. — E, também, comemorar essa bela medalha. — Piscou para Nami. — Eu preciso muito de um sanduíche bem grande, daqueles que só você sabe onde vende, amor.

Luffy tinha os olhos pregados com um sorriso jovial.

— Eu sei muito bem onde podemos ir. — Disse, puxando-a pela mão.

O grupo era grande, mas coube nas mesas da lanchonete. Robin convenceu Zoro de acompanha-los, afinal, ele disse que não tinha nenhum compromisso para aquela noite e no outro dia. Sentaram na mesma mesa, junto com Nami e Sanji. Do outro lado, Kaya e Usopp dividiram um milk-shake enquanto conversavam animados sobre a ideia dele em comprar antiguidades e revender na internet, que, por acaso, era um dos muitos negócios da família dela.

Boa comeu o sanduíche que tanto queria, acompanhada do namorado. Quando perguntaram para Luffy se ele se incomodava com as fotografias publicadas no blog de fofocas, o rapaz apenas sorriu e disse que não era nada demais. O sorriso largo e um olhar confiante que sustentava, fez com que Robin tivesse certeza de que os dois estavam bem. Mas preocupava-se com a nova publicação.

— Eu não sei quem é que está atrás a gente. — Luffy falou, enquanto mastigava o sanduíche. — Mas não gosto quando magoam a Boa, se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para isso parar, eu faço. Eu só não quero que ela viva paranoica achando que estamos sempre sendo seguidos. — Luffy esqueceu da conversa logo que a sobremesa chegou.

Robin tinha os olhos em Nami, enquanto ouvia Luffy na mesa ao lado. Nami a olhou também, parecia levemente abatida após Vivi ter comentado sobre a fotografia em que elas se beijavam. Foi tudo tão rápido que a única coisa que poderiam ter certeza, era de que foram seguidas o tempo todo.

— Você não tem motivos para se envergonhar. — Sanji falou, envolvendo os ombros de Nami em um abraço. — Nada há de errado com um beijo apaixonado.

Ele piscou para ela, olhando em seguida para Robin, sentada do outro lado da mesa. Haviam pedido uma porção de anéis de cebolas, batatas fritas e algumas bebidas, mas o apetite desapareceu.

— Sinto muito por coloca-la nessa situação. — Robin disse, tentando um sorriso, pensando sobre o que Boa lhe dissera. Alguns lunáticos vinham as perseguindo e não fazia sentido. Pior, pessoas consumiam aquele tipo de material e os números de visualizações só aumentavam, assim como os comentários... em consequência disso os olhares atravessados também surgiam. E Nami não merecia ser chamada de alpinista social.

Robin sentia tanto por aquilo.

— Eu não a culpo, nem estou com vergonha. — Nami mexeu no canudo de seu copo. — A não ser o fato de estar nessa mesa com vocês dois, e isso parecer um pouco constrangedor. — Ela olhou para Zoro e logo em seguida para Robin.

— Você não contou para ela, não é? — Zoro perguntou. Robin quis desviar o assunto, não era algo a se falar na mesa de uma lanchonete, mas Zoro não parecia se importar muito com isso.

— O que você não me contou? — Curiosa, Nami a encarava esperando por uma resposta.

— Eu já disse, nós terminamos. — Robin se esquivou novamente. Os olhos amendoados estavam fixos nos seus, tal como todos naquela mesa, menos Zoro, que estalou os lábios, girando os olhos. Robin moveu a cabeça e cutucou Zoro de forma moderada, e ele entendeu o recado, não precisavam dar mais detalhes do que passou. A conversa tomou novos rumos, até que aos poucos a lanchonete foi se esvaziando.

— Eu vou levar Kaya em casa, vocês não se importam, não é? — Usopp falava com Nami e Sanji, dando a eles alguns detalhes sobre o próximo encontro, até que ele acenou e abriu a porta do carro que ela solicitou pelo aplicativo.

Robin estava ao lado do trio, já havia se despedido de Boa e Luffy. Zoro a aguardava, esperando saber se iriam embora ou não.

— Pode levá-los também? — Ela perguntou, sabendo que Zoro não diria não para ela.

Já era tarde e Robin não se sentia bem em permitir que Nami e Sanji voltassem de metrô aquele horário, perderam a noção do tempo conversando sobre Hóquei, e foi um assunto que trouxe Zoro para a conversa de forma bastante animada. Ele e Sanji tiveram algumas desavenças e discutiram, mas Nami tinha total domínio da conversa, fazendo-os prestar atenção no que dizia. Já era quase meia noite, e por isso Robin não queria que eles ficassem sozinhos pela cidade.

Zoro concordou, o carro estava estacionado próximo e ele abriu a porta para Nami entrar, enquanto Sanji abriu a porta para Robin. As duas sentaram no banco de trás do automóvel, observando a discussão que se desenrolava no banco da frente.

— Eles parecem um casal de namorados discutindo. — Nami ressaltou, deixando-os ainda mais irritados, enquanto ela ria.

Deixaram Sanji em frente a um prédio ao qual Zoro conhecia bem, era próximo a loja de discos que ele fazia compras. Os dois trocaram olhares, até Sanji se despedir de Nami e Robin, saindo do carro. Zoro ainda esperou que ele entrasse no prédio para que, somente depois, desse a partida e fosse embora.

Nami desceu do carro e disse que Robin não precisava leva-la até a porta, já era tarde e eles precisavam ir para casa. E mesmo com o aviso, Robin não resistiu ao menos deixar o carro quando fosse para o banco da frente, e beijar Nami rapidamente ao desejar boa noite para ela.

— Vamos para a casa da sua avó? — Zoro perguntou.

— Não, quero ir para minha casa, preciso conversar com meu padrasto sobre esse blog. — Robin pegou o celular, não queria ter ligado o aparelho naquela noite, mas não conseguia parar de pensar naquele assunto.

— Isso nunca te incomodou antes. — Ele olhava com atenção para a rua, mesmo com o trânsito vazio.

— Hoje pode ser uma foto de um beijo, mas amanhã o que poderá ser? Isso está saindo do controle, e eu não posso apenas ver o trem sair fora dos trilhos, quando poderia ter feito algo para parar.

— Tem ideia de quem pode ser?

— Talvez alguém que tenha acesso fácil a escola. Essas notícias estão sempre ligadas as escolas do nosso distrito. Seria uma pessoa que trabalha lá? Mesmo que fosse um aluno ou uma aluna da Constance, podem ser vários informantes. — Robin apertou os lábios, vinha teorizando sobre isso já fazia algum tempo, mas nada fora tão longe para que sentisse a necessidade de ter que conversar com o padrasto que sabia muito bem como lidar com esse tipo de situação. Sendo ele um homem de negócios (em sua maioria arriscados) possuía contato com pessoas ardilosas e que não possuía uma índole muito confiável. Então sabia como lidar com ele.

Zoro estacionou o carro e olhou para Robin, ela retribuiu com um sorriso, beijando-o no rosto, logo depois abraçaram-se. Foi um abraço longo, a mão de Zoro acariciou os cabelos macios dela, enquanto pedia para que ela tivesse cuidado e não comprasse uma briga com gente que não merecia sua atenção.

Robin prometeu que seria cuidadosa, antes de sair do carro, pediu o celular de Zoro.

— Para que? — Ele perguntou, entregando o aparelho em suas mãos.

— Somente para salvar esse número na sua agenda. — Ela digitou por um momento e depois entregou o aparelho para ele.

— E o que eu vou fazer com o telefone desse idiota? — Zoro estreitou os olhos, claramente emburrado. — Ele só me ofendeu hoje a noite. Francamente, não me admira que nosso time tenha tanto torcedor maluco.

— Eu tenho certeza de que você vai achar uma utilidade para esse telefone.

Robin deixou o carro, antes que Zoro pudesse responder aquela frase. Ela acenou para ele, entrando no prédio em seguida. No elevador, enviou uma mensagem para Nami, avisando que já estava em casa.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, Robin procurou o padrasto em seu escritório, ele estava com um copo de uísque na mão, enquanto analisava uma pilha de papeis sobre a mesa. Aokiji ergueu a cabeça apenas para constatar quem o observava da porta. Ele sugeriu que ela entrasse, e foi o que fez. Robin deixou a bolsa no sofá de couro, o escritório de Aokiji possuía uma decoração mais sombria que o restante da casa, estante com muitos livros e uma mesa de mogno de madeira maciça grande o bastante para os papeis, o computador e outras coisas que ele mantinha perto. O abajur com luz amarelada estava acesso deixando o local com um clima bucólico, o cheiro da bebida destilada estava no ar. Ele ergueu o copo, insinuando que ela poderia se servir no bar, ignorando o fato de que Olvia permitia que ela bebesse apenas em convenções e comemorações.

— Estou bem assim. — Disse, aproximando-se da mesa e analisando rapidamente o que ele estava olhando com tanta preocupação. — Uma interdição nos navios? O que aconteceu?

— Nada muito grave, coisas para serem resolvidas pela manhã. Não se preocupe com isso. — Ele disse, bocejando em seguida, terminando de beber o uísque. — Agora, o que trás você aqui ao meu escritório? Não tem nenhuma festa para ir?

O comentário, embora parecesse ácido, veio como uma frase rotineira que costumava ouvir. Era estranho ouvir aquela frase sempre que estava na cidade, quando viajavam todos juntos, ouvia sempre “não devia estar por aí explorando?”, sentia-se como se fosse duas pessoas diferentes, em mundos diferentes.

Robin negou com a cabeça e deu a volta na mesa, onde poderia acessar o computador. Ela acessou o blog de fofocas e mostrou para o padrasto o que estava acontecendo.

A princípio, Aokiji parecia não levar a sério as denúncias dela. Ele sentou na cadeira e reclinou as costas para trás. Fez alguns comentários sobre os jovens delinquentes do blog e as fofocas de adolescentes. Robin continuou, mesmo sabendo que Aokiji não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava sentado vendo pessoas sendo maltratadas, seja nos negócios ou no dia a dia. Ele havia comprado até mesmo a casa de Lourdes, a governanta, que estava com dificuldades financeiras e precisou hipotecar a casa, cobrindo todo o saldo e ainda legalizando a estadia dos filhos e netos dela que entraram de forma ilegal no país.

Quando as notícias sobre Robin apareceram, ele prestou mais atenção. Não era nada grave, ainda fofocas sobre roupas, festas e namoro. As coisas ficaram mais interessante com as fotografias íntimas que foram vazadas de alguns artistas. Aokiji suspirou, parecendo agradecido por não ter nenhuma fotografia do tipo da filha. Ele ainda perguntou se eles poderiam ter acesso a intimidade de Robin, e ela afirmou que não. Ao menos não possuía nada do tipo em seu celular ou computador, mas mesmo que tivesse, desejava que sua intimidade fosse mantida para si apenas e não questionada do porquê de tirar fotos íntimas. Ele concordou, pedindo desculpas.

Robin informou que algumas pessoas vinham tentando processar o blog, mas seu endereço estava registrado em um outro país, o que dificultava as coisas.

— Eles publicaram recentemente uma fotografia minha com uma amiga.

— Amiga? — O olhar dele foi da foto para o rosto de Robin que estava corado naquele momento. — Vocês são bastante íntimas, pelo jeito. — Riu, enquanto Robin se concentrava na conversa.

— O que eu quero saber, é até onde isso pode chegar? Já armaram para a Boa Hancock e tiraram aquelas fotografias, nos perseguem, criam Fake News para alimentar o site, e as pessoas gostam disso. Eu não sei quem é pior.

Aokiji se levantou da poltrona e caminhou até o bar, enchendo o corpo com mais bebida. Ele coçou o queixo, pensativo, voltou a andar pelo escritório e parou ao lado da lareira, pousando a mão na prateleira.

— Eu posso falar com alguns colegas, só que é uma situação delicada. Veja só, vemos muitos políticos lutando contra esse tipo de jornalismo. — Ele resmungou algo baixo, um palavrão provavelmente, algo que a mãe de Robin não gostava de ouvir. — Como se isso fosse jornalismo, não é? — Aokiji voltou a sentar, só que no sofá de couro. — Veja só, o Almirante Akainu foi recentemente processado por maus-tratos, vídeos foram compartilhados na internet e eles tentaram de tudo para impedir que circulassem com liberdade por aí. Conseguiram bloquear em alguns sites, mas não podem impedir que o vídeo circule completamente em outros estados e países.

— Eu tenho total conhecimento sobre isso, mas os vídeos não são verdadeiros?

— A questão é, nós vivemos uma era tecnológica desenfreada. As leis não são criadas na mesma velocidade que as Fake News. Como podemos lidar com isso até que o congresso cole a bunda na cadeira e discutam sobre a internet? Muitos deles se beneficiam dessas mentiras. — Aokiji falava num tom sério, e Robin conseguia seguir seu raciocínio.

— O que eu posso fazer até lá é a questão? Pedir para as pessoas não consumirem esse tipo de coisa é quase impossível.

Ele suspirou, olhando para o lustre preso ao teto.

— Eu diria que você não pode mais esconder ser quem você é. — Ele parecia mais preocupado com o copo vazio em sua mão. — Enquanto não tiverem nada contra você, vai simplesmente te achar desinteressante para esse tipo de publicações.

— Não é tão fácil como parece quando fala. — Robin apertou as mãos sobre suas pernas, analisando a tapeçaria que compraram em uma das viagens ao Marrocos, era uma de suas preferidas.

— Está preocupada com sua família? — Ele a inqueriu, com tranquilidade na voz, enquanto Robin apenas movia a cabeça lentamente em concordância. — Sua mãe é uma mulher muito talentosa e lida com as pessoas de tal forma graciosa que eu não consigo imaginá-la repreendendo a própria filha por simplesmente ser quem é.

— Meus avós...

— Eles vão superar. — Aokiji forneceu um sorriso. — Eles superaram quando o Rei Eduardo VIII abdicou o trono e quando o seu sucessor faleceu, a ascensão da Rainha Elizabeth. — Ele suspirou e olhou para a filha. — E o pior de tudo, sua mãe casando com um descendente de Libanês.

— Oh! Papa, não diga isso. — Robin levou a mão à boca, rindo da careta que ele fazia. — Obrigada pela ajuda, me incomoda saber que meus amigos estão sendo prejudicados por minha causa. E eu acho que tem razão, eu venho me ocultando por baixo de uma máscara ao qual não me enxergava sempre que me via no espelho. Me sinto insegura com a ideia de que todos vão me ver de verdade, sabe...

Aokiji dobrou a perna sobre a outra, o braço estendido no sofá, enquanto segurava o copo de uísque.

— Tenho certeza de que todos irão amar a mulher que você se tornou.

— Obrigada. — Ela se levantou e beijou-o no rosto. — Ah! Saiba que a vovó sempre diz que você é muito elegante. — Robin falou antes de pegar sua bolsa e deixar o escritório, dando boa noite para o padrasto. Após um banho e vestir o pijama, ela deitou na cama, pegando o celular, Nami lhe enviara algumas mensagens, e provavelmente naquela hora ela já devia estar dormindo.

O sono não veio tão logo quanto imaginava, já que estava cansada, ela enviou uma mensagem para Nami, desejando boa noite, e quando não esperava por resposta, ela veio: Sonhe comigo!


	21. Gossipgirl.net: A Cinderela

Vamos contar para vocês a história da Cinderela da Upper East Side que está ganhando todas as atenções nas últimas semanas. N. é uma jovem de dezessete anos que conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos na Constance Billard School, antes disso, ela estudou em diversos colégios públicos, já que sua mãe (aposentada da marinha) vivia se mudando. Nossa Cinderela tem uma irmã que, pasmem, estuda também graças as bolsas de estudos que família Nico sustenta na Universidade de Cocoyashi em Long Island. E a história só vai ficando mais animada. N. é filha adotiva, assim como sua irmã.

Resta saber se R. é a sua única chance de subir socialmente, já que N. é sempre vista na companhia de V. Logo desvendaremos mais novidades sobre esse conto de fadas.

Beijinho,

Gossip girl.


	22. Chapter 22

A semana de Nami não foi das melhores, ela teve uma série de dificuldades com o trabalho na confeitaria, alguns pedidos trocados fizeram com que os clientes retornassem com reclamações. Sanji estava preocupado, pois nunca viu a amiga cometer um erro no trabalho. Além disso, ela parecia bastante reclusa e não queria falar sobre o assunto.

Nami concordou em tirar o resto do dia de folga, era ainda quatro e meia da tarde, quando sentou-se num banco de uma praça com o celular na mão, segurando-se para não clicar no link que haviam enviado no grupo de conversas que fazia parte. Vivi a orientou que não clicasse, pois não valia a pena, mas Nami precisava saber o que estavam falando dela na internet.

E então ela bateu o dedo na tela do celular e o blog de fofocas carregou. Uma fotografia dela estava em destaque, ao lado uma de Robin, faziam comparações sobre suas roupas e os valores de cada peça. Assim como tratamentos estéticos e suposições sobre suas casas e salário. Nami sequer sabia que Robin possuía um apartamento em seu nome e uma casa de campo na Inglaterra, também não sabia que ela possuía uma carteira de motorista para dirigir até mesmo caminhões.

Por Deus, como eles sabiam tanto da vida dela? Até mesmo o valor que pagou em uma viagem na Disney. Não era possível que a rede de contatos desse blog fosse tão grande que eles conseguiam descobrir tudo isso.

Nami nunca foi na Disney, não possuía carro nem imóveis em seu nome, com um salário baixo que não pagaria (segundo o blog) o perfume francês que Robin usava. Francamente, aquilo era para ferrar com a mente dela. Obviamente não abriria mão de Robin por não poder dar de presente para ela um monociclo, como Zoro fez no último Natal. Achava aquela comparação ridícula, mas o pior de tudo era ter que ser acusada de alpinista social.

Eles poderiam enfiar onde quisessem títulos e fama, Nami não precisava estar nas sombras de ninguém para ser alguém que fazia diferença no mundo. Infelizmente, não era o que muitas pessoas acreditavam, e isso vinha refletindo em suas relações próximas.

Na escola estava cada vez mais nítido que as garotas se afastavam dela na hora do almoço, na Educação Física e até mesmo no clube de matemática. Mas o pior de tudo foi ter sido chamada na diretoria da escola e ameaçada pela diretora sobre seu comportamento. Aquela palavra a machucou de tal forma, que Nami não soube o que dizer no momento. Era acusada de violar as regras da escola, colocando o nome da Constance Billard School em evidência num site de fofocas, com a alegação de que "a escola promovia o homossexualismo”*.

A cada palavra que a diretora falava, a cada termo incorreto e preconceituoso que ela dizia, Nami sentia vontade de vomitar. Ela deu um show de falsas interpretações e termos errôneos quanto ao relacionamento dela com Robin. Aliás, relacionamento esse que ainda sequer existia de fato, elas não namoravam. Sequer estavam se encontrando nos últimos dias. Robin vinha sendo requisitada pela equipe de expedição da mãe que precisavam dela como tradutora ou algo do tipo.

Nami nunca se sentiu tão frágil e sozinha como naquele parque.

Ela se levantou e foi para casa. Nojiko preparou algo para ela beber, enquanto a enchia de frases motivadora. Quando Bellemere chegou em casa, Nami não pode esconder mais o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu vou procurar um advogado e ver até onde esse discurso homofóbico vai. Não vou permitir que você estude num lugar como esse, não mesmo. — Bellemere andava de um lado para o outro na sala. — Nem que eu vá até lá e esfregue a cara daquela vaca no chão.

— Mãe, isso não vai resolver nada. — Nojiko falou, tentando manter a calma.

— Eles receberam denúncias de alguns pais preocupados com suas filhas que estudam comigo na mesma sala. — Nami desabafou, os olhos fixos na televisão desligada. — Essas garotas nem falam comigo, mal tive contato com elas, não é como se eu fosse contagiosa.

Bellemere sentou no sofá, segurando a mão da filha.

— Você não vai se deixar abater porque esses merdas hipócritas pensam que estão no comando. — Ela acariciou o rosto da filha em seguida, o tom de voz completamente diferente, mais amoroso. — Eu te amo muito filha, e tenho muito orgulho de você, ouviu?

— Obrigada, vocês são a melhor coisa da minha vida. — Nami foi abraçada pela mãe e pela irmã, renovando as forças.

Ainda levou uma semana para que Nami deixasse de ser assunto no blog, isso porque novos flagras e acontecimentos ‘bombásticos’ sacudiram a internet. Porém, ainda era visada pela diretora da escola. Bellemere contratou um advogado, colega dela na época da marinha, eles conversaram com a diretora numa longa reunião em que ambos os lados usaram de ameaças e muita discussão disfarçada de diálogo entre adultos. Nami ouviu metade, depois não teve mais paciência para aquilo e saiu.

Ela vinha conversando com Robin algumas vezes por dia, mas não deu todos os detalhes do que estava acontecendo. Por outro lado, Robin estava afastada de quase tudo o que dizia respeito de internet, e foi por isso que Nami decidiu não mostrar para ela as fotografias e matérias esdrúxulas.

Mas não demorou muito para que Boa intervisse naquele assunto e assim Robin a encontrou no clube de matemática. Nami estava sozinha, sentada em uma das mesas com um livro na mão. Ao vê-la, se levantou e acenou para ela, evitando a expressão desanimada.

— Porque você não me contou o que estava acontecendo? — Apesar do tom de voz ser baixo e controlado, dava para notar a alteração de Robin.

— Eu não queria incomodar com meus problemas.

— Incomodar? Nami, você jamais me incomodaria. — Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo decepcionada e isso fazia Nami sentir-se ainda pior.

— Você está tão ocupada com seu trabalho, as matérias se acumulando, os professores te pressionando cada vez mais, eu não me achei no direito de jogar mais um peso nas suas costas. — Nami se levantou e deixou o livro em cima da mesa. — Aliás, mamãe já contratou um advogado.

— Eu soube, aliás todo mundo já sabe disso e eu sou a última a saber. — Mais um olhar de decepção foi atirado. — Também sou responsável pelo o que está acontecendo com você. Embora eu não veja mais as notícias daquele blog, isso não quer dizer que você não possa me dizer o que eles fizeram.

— Quer sabe? — Nami deu alguns passos para frente, falando com irritação, embora não estivesse brava com Robin, mas não aguentava mais aquela situação. — Eles achavam que você é maravilhosa demais para mim e insinuaram que eu devo ser boa em pelo menos uma coisa para você se interessar, e eu não estou falando do jeito que penteio o meu cabelo, já que, ao que tudo indica, eu deveria cuidar melhor do meu cabelo se quiser sucesso. — Ela passou a mão nos fios, jogando-os para trás. — É nojento demais toda essa situação.

Nami abaixou a cabeça, sentido que ela poderia explodir, quando Robin a abraçou, as duas mãos em volta de seu corpo, apertando-a com uma força necessária para o momento.

— Me perdoe por ter estado ausente durante todos esses dias. Eu deveria ter notado que algo não estava indo bem, mas acabei me jogando de cabeça nos trabalhos e nas matérias para evitar pensar no resto.

— Você não precisa se desculpar, Robin. — Nami ergueu os braços e a abraçou também. — Está mais do que certa em focar sua atenção no trabalho, o resto eu cuido.

— Não, você não vai cuidar mais disso sozinha. — Os olhos de Robin eram vivos, os cílios cheios, piscava com ansiedade, provavelmente com algo em mente. — Vou precisar falar com meu padrasto sobre isso. — Robin passou a mão no rosto de Nami, tocando os lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos. — Por favor, prometa que não vai mais me esconder nada do que acontece com você.

— Eu não sei se posso prometer isso. — Robin anuiu, não entendendo o que ela dizia. — Veja bem, eu não posso recorrer a você e seus contatos sempre que alguma coisa me acontecer.

— Mas eu quero apenas ajudar. — Ela insistiu e Nami apenas fechou os olhos.

— Não vou negar sua ajuda quando eu precisar, mas não posso achar que sempre estará lá para resolver meus problemas. — Nami ergueu o olhar, Robin usava um par de sapatos que a deixava ainda mais alta. — Por favor, me entenda.

— É um pouco difícil, mas eu vou tentar. — Robin inclinou a cabeça o bastante para que a sua testa tocasse a de Nami. — Só não quero mais ser a última a saber das coisas.

— Ok! Eu prometo que vou contar tudo para você no mesmo minuto.

— Ótimo. — Ela sorriu e Nami não poderia ficar mais feliz quando sentiu os lábios dela nos seus. O beijo não levou muito tempo pois as garotas do clube chegaram. Vivi e Kaya foram até as duas, querendo saber sobre as novidades, mas ainda não havia nenhuma nota emitida sobre o caso por enquanto, mas logo teriam notícias.

Algumas garotas estavam mais afastadas e Robin notou a drástica mudança de comportamento delas, até antes da competição das olimpíadas de matemática, a relação com Nami era de amizade, mas agora estavam ignorando-a completamente. E ela não poderia simplesmente achar aquilo certo.

— Vamos almoçar juntas hoje? — Robin falou.

— Você não está estudando para as provas? — Nami perguntou, preocupada, Robin vinha passando a maior parte do tempo ocupada com matérias que precisava de nota e trocava o almoço por estudo na biblioteca.

— Posso garantir uma folga pelo menos hoje, não vai me fazer mal, não é? Afinal de contas, eu tenho uma ótima professora de matemática. — Ela piscou, divertida.

O almoço era um dos momentos em que as alunas do colégio desfilavam com seus grupos marcando territórios, ou simplesmente usando suas influências para conquistar novos territórios. Isso não significava apenas uma guerra de egos dentro da escola, mas fora dela também.

Estava em jogo as férias de verão e festas badaladas. Convites para semana de moda, ou pré-estreias disputadas. Em alguns casos, conhecer pessoas importantes até mesmo a pedido dos pais. Era imprescindível que algumas famílias continuassem unidas, e seus filhos deveriam garantir tal laço temporal.

Boa Hancock possuía pais influentes pela grande empresa de importação que comandavam, muitos pais de suas colegas fariam de tudo para ter acesso a grande frota de navios que aportavam com facilidade pelo mundo, era um negócio indispensável, por isso muitas famílias davam o braço a torcer por eles não terem nascido no país.

E muitos iam engolir o fato de Boa ser a presidente do comitê estudantil ao qual trabalhava no momento para criar uma série de palestras com diversos convidados para conversar sobre assuntos como a internet tóxica, sexualidade e gênero, e outros assuntos interessantes para o momento em que viviam.

A mesa que ela estava, possuía dois lugares reservados. Quando Robin chegou para o almoço acompanhada de Nami, Boa acenou para as duas, indicando o lugar a sentar.

O almoço em si foi tranquilo, não havia tanto olhar enviesado como imaginaram, mas a indignação era evidente.

— Você está bem? — Robin perguntou, haviam terminado de almoçar já, e estavam conversando sobre as palestras que Boa organizava.

— Sim, eu só estou aqui pensando em uma coisa.

— E o que é?

— Eu não sei bem como devo te chamar. — Ela apertou os lábios, inclinando a cabeça levemente, quando apoiava o queixo na mão sobre a mesa. Robin estava sentada a sua frente, os cabelos soltos e jogados para trás, usava um vestido de cor neutra e alças largas, com uma gargantilha no pescoço.

— E quais são as opções? — Robin apoiou os cotovelos em cima da mesa, inclinando o corpo para frente.

— Podemos continuar como amigas, e eu vou poder dizer “Aquela ali, em cima do dromedário nervoso, é minha amiga”, ou posso dizer “é minha namorada”. — Nami esperou até que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas Robin apenas a olhava fixamente, com um sorriso preso nos lábios. — Se tiver alguma sugestão, eu estou aceitando.

— Estou em dúvida. — Robin disse por fim.

— Será que é tão difícil assim escolher?

— Não sei, dromedários são muito dóceis. — Robin possuía uma expressão séria ao falar.

— Sua besta, eu estou falando sério. — Nami esticou a mão apenas para acertar um tapa na mão de Robin.

— Esse é um pedido de namoro formal?

— Preciso mesmo responder a pergunta?

— Eu queria ter feito isso antes, mas estava receosa. — Ela apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos, encarava Nami com seus olhos azuis intensos, sem pressa, apenas divagando enquanto o refeitório esvaziava com o sinal recém tocado.

— Já sentiu essa sensação de estar prestes a conseguir algo que deseja muito, mas está tão longe do alcance de suas mãos que você tem medo de esticar o braço?

— Sim. — Robin fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. — Mas eu espero que você não tenha medo, pelo menos não de mim, que estou aqui, ao alcance das suas mãos, basta você esticar o braço.

— É você está... você não é um cometa. — Nami estendeu a mão, segurando a de Robin com carinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a palavra homossexualismo* foi adicionada na narrativa como o termo usado pela diretora. O correto é homossexualidade.


	23. Gossipgirl.net: Arco Íris

Parece que a bandeira do arco íris está tremulando mais forte do que nunca. A semana começou com novidades que pegou alguns de surpresa, e outros nem tanto, pois já havíamos publicado algumas fotos muito comprometedoras do casal em questão. O famoso jogador da St. Jude’s School, S., conhecido pelos belos cabelos vermelhos, e que arranca suspiro quando entra em campo, assumiu essa semana o namoro com o colega de time M.

Eu criei uma lista de pessoas que já fizeram parte do nosso blog em flagras bem picantes, vamos aguardar para ver quem mais vai sair do armário, aproveitando a maré.

Beijinhos

Gossip Girl


	24. Através do Espelho

Robin teria feito justamente o que Nami pediu, caso não a tivessem envolvido naquele assunto. Seus pais foram chamados na direção do colégio, Olvia ainda não havia retornado para a cidade, então Aokiji foi representá-la. Ele chegou no colégio acompanhado de seu advogado e entrou na sala da diretora, pedindo para que a filha aguardasse do lado de fora.

A conversa não levou mais do que vinte minutos e eles saíram da sala. Aokiji tinha um ar tranquilo, enquanto cumprimentava o advogado, apertando sua mão e combinando de almoçarem juntos na próxima semana. Assim que o advogado se despediu de Robin, ele cumprimentou também a secretária sentada em sua mesa e deixou a escola.

Robin foi levada pelo padrasto para seu carro que estava estacionado próximo dali. Ela estava ansiosa para saber qual a conclusão chegara dentro da sala, já que não dava para ouvir toda a conversa, pois tudo parecia muito tranquilo lá dentro, vozes baixas, sem alteração.

Ele a levou para um restaurante, logo que sentaram em uma mesa e fizeram seus pedidos, Aokiji ajeitou o colete branco que vestia, puxando um pouco o nó da gravata.

— Não se preocupe, eu não a subornei nem ameacei. — Disse, provando do vinho que haviam lhe servido. — Sua amiga, Boa Hancock, ela é uma jovem muito especial. Fez um bom trabalho falando com os demais pais de alunos. Embora muitos concordassem com a diretora, outra parcela tem uma visão diferente.

— Nami está segura? Ela não tem perigo de ser expulsa da escola?

— Não, nenhum perigo, o advogado contratado pela mãe dela é muito bom também. Ele já havia feito a maior parte do serviço, nós apenas endossamos o coro.

— Obrigada, papa. Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer agora?

— Por enquanto? Nada além de aproveitar o almoço. — As entradas chegaram e eles aproveitaram a refeição.

As palestras foram realizadas no anfiteatro da Constance Billard School e contou com a presença não somente das alunas do colégio, mas, também, os alunos de outras escolas, tanto particulares como públicas. Boa Hancock conseguiu o apoio de um grande número de pessoas influentes, levando para a escola até mesmo a Senadora Otohime, que se mostrou aberta a levar aos seus colegas a voz dos jovens.

Nico Olvia falava animada sobre a viagem, enquanto tirava um par de brincos de safira da sua caixa de joias. Ela se virou para o espelho, arrumando os fios no penteado levemente descontraído, a fim de que os brincos pudessem ser o grande destaque. Ao se virar, Robin concluiu que a mãe era belíssima, com ou sem brincos de safira.

— Você parece ansiosa. — Olvia sentou-se na poltrona e tirou da caixa o par de sandálias que havia comprado para aquela ocasião. Ainda não sabia exatamente do que se tratava, mas a filha fez parecer que era algo muito importante para ela. — Me diga, quem vem jantar com a gente?

— Alguns amigos. — Robin sorriu, levantando-se para checar sua imagem no espelho. Usava um vestido branco longo, que possuía uma fenda lateral que ia até sua coxa.

Não era muito ousado na frente, ele possuía uma gola de frente única, e as costas nuas era contemplada devido aos cabelos negros presos num penteado alto. Estava bonita, é claro, mas não se sentia tão bem. Tirou algumas pulseiras do braço e o bracelete dourado.

Removeu os brincos de franja também dourado e os anéis, deixando apenas um no dedo anelar, um anel sem valor para as joalherias, mas que sua avó lhe presenteara em seu aniversário passado, então valia muito em emoções.

Os cabelos, ela soltou, cobrindo as costas como um manto negro, deixou uma fivela apenas para segurar a franja que caía nos olhos.

Olvia aproximou-se da filha e arrumou cabelos dela, apoiando-a nos ombros e a observando através do espelho.

— Algum amigo em especial virá hoje? — Perguntou, tendo quase a mesma altura da filha, talvez dois centímetros mais alta, devido as sandálias que usava.

— Uma amiga, eu diria, ela é muito especial para mim. — Robin encarou os azuis cintilantes de sua mãe que se destacavam pela maquiagem suave que ela usava no momento. — A mãe dela e a irmã dela também virão essa noite, eu queria dizer isso antes, mas não sabia como contar.

— Ora, minha abelhinha. — Olvia a virou, com as mãos caindo levemente pelos braços de Robin. — Você jamais me escondeu alguma coisa, não é? Ou será que eu estou enganada?

— Algumas coisas eu guardei para mim mesma, mas não é nada que comprometa a nossa família. Eu só quero que as coisas sejam transparente agora.

— E desde quando eu estou preocupada com a imagem da nossa família? — Olvia gargalhou. — Minha querida, você precisa trilhar o seu próprio caminho, a família vai te acolher por todos os caminhos que seguir. E se por acaso alguém não o fizer, a gente simplesmente ignora. Não podemos viver em função única e exclusivamente do que nossos parentes pensam.

Robin abraçou a mãe com tamanha força que Olvia deu alguns passos para trás, acariciando os cabelos dela com a mão.

— Eu tive receio de que se decepcionasse comigo. — Robin desabafou, ainda nos braços da mãe.

— Eu preciso me acostumar com a ideia de que você é uma mulher agora, mas sempre vai ser minha abelhinha. — Olvia ergueu o queixo de Robin, e a beijou na ponta do nariz. — Agora me conte tudo o que aconteceu aqui em casa enquanto estive fora, e me fale mais sobre essa jovem.

E Robin contou tudo, desde o dia em que conheceu Nami, a sua ligação com Bellemere e o baile dos Veteranos. As coincidências e infortúnios, os problemas com a escola, a ajuda de Aokiji e o fim do relacionamento com Zoro. O seu dilema sobre a exposição na internet e as fofocas publicadas na internet. Tudo o que apertava sua garganta e não se sentia apta para falar com outra pessoa, Robin disse para a mãe.

Ao final de tudo, Olvia parecia muito séria, não pela vida amorosa agitada que a filha vinha tendo nos últimos meses, mas por ela estar passando por aqueles dilemas e acasos que ninguém deveria viver na tenra idade. Sabia perfeitamente como era ser exposta e jogada aos tubarões, mas Olvia havia crescido e se fortalecido naquele meio, e sua filha ainda estava com dezenove anos, embora fosse uma mulher (como dissera mais cedo) ela ainda teria muito o que aprender sobre a vida e amadurecer.

— Por mais que você peça para eu não me intrometer nesse assunto, sabe que eu não posso simplesmente ficar sentada vendo essas injustiças acontecerem, não é?

— Não acho que podemos fazer muita coisa, mama.

— Podemos começar a mostrar para as pessoas que não nos abatemos por causa de uma fofoca ou duas. — Olvia deu alguns tapinhas na perna de Robin. — Vamos, eu já estou sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso do jantar que Sanji preparou. Esse rapaz vai longe se focar na carreira, tão jovem e já cheio de talentos.

Elas desceram as escadas e Olvia se adiantou para ir até a cozinha dar os parabéns para Sanji e sua equipe. Robin ficou de recepcionar os recém-chegados, oferecendo algumas bebidas. Usopp aceitou apenas um suco, assim como Kaya, que mostrava para ele com entusiasmo uma motocicleta dos anos trinta que o pai havia comprado e precisava restaurar.

— Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha só com isso. O Franky é o melhor no que faz.

Robin pediu licença, não querendo estragar a conversa animada dos dois. Ela serviu Boa, Luffy e Ace, com bebidas e conversaram um pouco até Nami chegar com sua família.

As apresentações foram feitas logo que entraram, Olvia apareceu atrás da filha com um sorriso encantador, estendendo a mão para Bellemere e depois para Nojiko, tecendo vários elogios para os cabelos delas.

— Algumas pessoas acham que estou velha demais para isso. — Bellemere comentou, levando a mão aos cabelos. Ela costumava raspar a lateral e deixar um pequeno rabo de cavalo amarrado. Mas para o jantar, havia produzido um penteado com tranças.

— As pessoas falam demais e vivem de menos. — Olvia a convidou para sentar na sala, voltando-se para Nami que estava logo atrás dela. — Então você é a famosa Nami. — Olvia a beijou no rosto, tocando com delicadeza o seu braço para conduzi-la pela sala.

— Boa noite, senhora Nico. — Nami falou, com as mãos na frente do corpo, obviamente embaraçada pelos elogios de Olvia. Ela olhou para Robin, como se quisesse ser salva naquele momento ou iria cair no chão desfalecida.

— Mama, você prometeu. — A voz de Robin soou gentil, ao lado da mãe.

— Está bem, eu vou me esforçar para não ser uma mãe careta que fica mostrando fotos da filha quando era bebê. Mas, se quiserem, eu mandei fazer um álbum especial com todas as fases da vida de Robin e...

— Mama.

— Está bem. — Olvia deu de ombros, convidando Bellemere para beber algo no escritório, enquanto os jovens aproveitavam para conversarem entre si. Bellemere concordou, aprovando a ideia.

— Sua mãe é muito gentil, mas eu não consigo parar de tremer. — Nami pronunciou, enquanto Robin a levava até o canto da sala, próximo a janela. Sentiu as mãos de Nami geladas, ou eram as dela que estavam frias?

— A parte mais difícil já foi, agora a gente tem que aproveitar o jantar. E evitar que nossas mães contem coisas constrangedoras sobre nossa infância durante o jantar.

Isso foi impossível de impedir. Olvia e Bellemere compartilhavam todo o tipo de acontecimento que achavam gracioso de suas filhas. Robin até suplicou para o padrasto intervir, mas ele mesmo disse que havia lavado as mãos e não se metia em território materno.

— Ninguém tem o poder de interromper sua mãe quando ela conta uma história, você bem sabe disso. — Aokiji levou a taça de vinho até a boca. — Mas se eu fosse você, mudava de assunto antes que ela comece a falar sobre nossa viagem à Argentina.

— Oh! Por Deus, não quero que ela conte sobre aquilo. — Robin pegou a taça de vinho na sua frente e ergueu, iniciando um discurso improvisado. — Eu gostaria de agradecer a mama e papa pelo apoio incondicional que sempre me dão, e aos meus amigos, até mesmo os que não estão presentes aqui. Todos me completam de diferentes formas e eu me sinto muito amada. — Os olhares estavam todos nela, inclusive sua mãe e a mãe de Nami.

Felizmente, Sanji chegou com a sobremesa, despertando em todos o interesse na torta de tâmara e chocolate, com creme. Robin soltou o ar pela boca, aliviada. Era exemplar quando o assunto era oralidade, mas falar sobre seus sentimentos diante de outras pessoas requeria mais do que eloquência e boas palavras. Era expor tudo o que ela guardava no coração, era despir-se diante dos demais e mostrar seu verdadeiro eu.

Não era medo de ser quem ela era. Robin estava a tanto tempo oculta em uma vida dupla que se pegava as vezes contendo-se em dizer ou fazer algo. Era como renascer e ser ela por completo.

A sobremesa estava deliciosa e logo depois eles deixaram a sala de jantar. Estavam todos muito ocupados com as fotografias da viagem de Olvia, que ela havia colocado para passar na televisão.

Robin mexeu a cabeça, indicando para Nami o outro lado da sala, enquanto se levantava, tentando não chamar muito a atenção de todos. Nami também se levantou e a seguiu pelo corredor. Elas subiram as escadas e Robin abriu uma das portas.

— Tenho algo para você. — Robin foi entrando em seu quarto e caminhou até a cama, onde havia uma caixa grande em cima. — Por favor, não me recrimine por ter feito isso, pedi ajuda até para sua irmã.

— Nossa, mas o que pode ter dentro dessa caixa? — Nami sentou na cama e passou a mão pela fita cor de rosa do embrulho. — Você gastou dinheiro comigo?

— Não fale assim. Eu não posso te presentear?

Nami soltou os ombros enrijecidos e suspirou.

— Não é isso, mas eu não quero que gaste dinheiro comigo quando eu não posso retribuir a mesma altura.

Robin deu a volta na cama, subindo com os joelhos sobre o colchão e puxando a saia do vestido para ficar sentada sobre as pernas sem amassá-lo.

— Eu compreendo o que você diz, mas não espero de você alguma troca equivalente ou maior. Um presente não se mede pelo valor material. — Ela olhou para a caixa. — Por favor, aceite. Se você não gostar, eu prometo que nunca mais faço isso.

Nami olhou para a caixa e concordou, depois ela desatou o laço e ergueu a tampa. Num primeiro momento, olhou para Robin contendo um sorriso, mas depois que tirou as folhas brancas que protegiam a peça, puxou o tecido com todo o cuidado que podia para fora da caixa, levantando-se da cama e colocando o vestido na frente do corpo.

— É o vestido mais lindo que eu já vi. — Ela comemorou, saltando na cama sobre Robin para beijá-la. — Mas qual a finalidade? Nem é meu aniversário.

— Eu estava esperando o vestido ficar pronto para te convidar para ir comigo ao baile. Eu sei que ainda está em cedo, falta um mês, mas eu fiquei preocupada se não desse tempo, essa estilista, Catarina Devon, é muito requisitada nessa época do ano.

— Oh! Meu Deus, então isso foi muito caro. — De repente Nami pegou o vestido com mais cuidado. — Eu não posso aceitar algo assim.

— Você não gostou?

— Como? Eu amei. — Nami estreitou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. — É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. — Ela colocou o vestido em cima da cama, os detalhes impressionavam com pedrarias delicadas no busto tomara que caia e o tecido cor de vinho, macio com um corte jovial.

— Então pode aceitar.

— Robin... — Ela hesitou por um momento, mas depois cedeu. — Eu te proíbo de me dar presente de natal, e no dia dos namorados somente um cartão e chocolates está bom, mas nada de chocolate suíço.

— Certo, eu prometo. — Robin concordou, divertindo-se com as exigências que Nami começou a fazer. — E agora, não vai experimentar? Se precisar fazer algum ajuste ainda dá tempo.

Nami correu para o banheiro do quarto, onde levou alguns minutos para se trocar.

— Está pronta? Vou sair.

— Pode vir.

Quando ela abriu a porta, Robin a aguardava sentada na poltrona aos pés da cama. Nami desfilou na sua frente com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra jogando os cabelos para trás. O vestido possuía um caimento sensual dos seios à cintura, depois o tecido parecia mais leve e solto na saia que ia até os joelhos. As pedras no busto não eram exageradas e apenas criavam um efeito brilhante. A cor do vestido ressaltava os belos olhos de Nami, assim como seus cabelos.

Robin a admirava, perdida em pensamentos quando ela se aproximou e sentou em seu colo. As mãos de Robin pousaram no corpo de Nami, satisfeita com o sorriso dela, sua voz amorosa em agradecimento, os beijos que ela lhe deu. O abraço caloroso que a fazia suspirar.

Nami a atiçou com mordidas leves no pescoço, até que precisaram deixar o quarto, pois iriam dar por conta da falta das duas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essas duas mamães lindas, como Oda pode matá-las? Único defeito do mangá KKK  
> Beijos


	25. Gossipgirl.net: Herdeira

Em uma demorada visita ao pronto socorro, nossa querida K. achou que pelo seu modelito de menina prendada dos anos 50, não iríamos notar que ela saía de lá com uma cara mais pálida de quando chegou, acompanhada de um rapaz ao qual não tínhamos ainda dado muita atenção. Mas revirando as fotografias, encontrei-o nos mesmos eventos que nossa Cinderela do Brooklyn.

Ao que parece, quem está escalando as rochas da sociedade da Upper East Side, é mais esperto do que parece. A herdeira de alguns milhões estaria trocando as medalhas de ouro das competições matemáticas por fraldas e chocalhos?

Beijinhos,

Gossip Girl


	26. Baile Veneziano

Nami sentia o estômago revirar com a ideia de entrar no baile de braços dados com Robin. Elas não tinham sido tão ousadas assim dentro da escola, começaram a namorar havia dois meses, mas o horário das duas não dava conta para que se encontrassem sempre pelos corredores. Robin estava empenhada em finalizar todas as matérias naquele período para se formar em breve, era isso ou mais um semestre na escola.

Por outro lado, Nami estava focada no trabalho da confeitaria e aos finais de semana, mais trabalho. Conseguiu juntar dinheiro o suficiente para comprar o computador. Agora vinha pensando na faculdade, mesmo que tivesse esperanças em conseguir uma bolsa de estudos, ainda assim, precisava se manter durante o período.

Olhando-se no espelho, Nami suspirou, alisando o tecido macio do vestido. Se sentia tão bonita, sua mãe a ajudou com o penteado e Nojiko emprestou-lhe a sandália douradas com pedrinhas brilhantes coladas nas tiras, que combinava ligeiramente com o brilho do vestido.

Bellemere entrou no quarto, perguntando se Nami já estava pronta, quando viu a filha, parou na porta e levou as mãos na cintura, analisando-a de cima a baixo. Depois, com o cigarro pendurado na boca, ela assobiou, fazendo alguns elogios.

— É normal sentir esse nervoso? — Nami tinha as mãos sobre a barriga. — Parece que vou botar um ovo.

Sua mãe gargalhou alto.

— Você está ansiosa com o baile, ou com o que vai acontecer depois dele? — A pergunta capciosa fez Nami arregalar os olhos. — Ora, não me olhe desse jeito, você já foi menos tímida do que isso.

— Mamãe, só porque vou num baile, não quer dizer que vou fazer sexo. — Nami revirou os olhos, voltando a se olhar no espelho. Mas pensou melhor. — Será que ela acha que eu estou cogitando isso?

— E você está agora?

— Agora que você me falou, sim. — Nami disparou, balançando a cabeça. — Eu estava ansiosa por aparecer no baile ao lado de uma garota, agora estou mais ainda por sua culpa.

— Desculpe. — Bellemere voltou a rir, parando atrás da filha. — Acho que tenho um brinco perfeito para você usar, espere um momento. — Ela foi até a sala e abriu uma gaveta da estante, retornou para o quarto com um saquinho de veludo pequeno, tirando um par de brincos de pérolas. — Foi da minha mãe, você já viu esse brinco, quando Nojiko foi ao baile dela.

— Sim, eu me lembro. — Nami aguardou a mãe colocar os brincos em sua orelha com certa habilidade, ela mesma não conseguiria fazer aquilo pois sentia as mãos tremerem. — Obrigada, mamãe.

— Eu que agradeço por você ser uma filha maravilhosa. — Bellemere tirou o cigarro da boca e beijou-a no rosto. — Pode me achar agora uma mãe intrometida, mas preciso saber se você tem alguma dúvida sobre sexo.

— Mãe! — Nami a repreendeu, enquanto Bellemere erguia os braços como se não estivesse falando nada demais.

— Você sabe que eu não tenho grandes conversas com sua irmã sobre homens, ela é quem me dá mais conselhos sobre eles. Então eu só tenho você para falar de garotas.

— Está bem. — Ela foi vencida apenas pela aflição que tomava conta de seu corpo naquele instante. — Lembra-se de quando conversamos sobre a Robin ser inalcançável?

— Sim, ela é um baita cometa e você foi lá e conseguiu. — Bellemere puxou a cadeira e sentou, enquanto Nami formava na cabeça alguma frase que fizesse sentido para sua mãe compreender o que ela sentia.

— Já faz algum tempo que estou pensando nisso. Robin provavelmente vai se formar em breve e irá para Havard ou Cambridge. Tem uma carreia incrível pela frente, o mundo para desbravar.

— Enquanto você trabalha numa confeitaria, é isso? — A fumaça do cigarro de Bellemere parecia hipnotizar Nami. — Embora alguns obstáculos possam fazer seu caminho mais árduo, você também pode chegar lá com o nosso apoio.

— Queria ter sempre a sua positividade. — Nami sentou na cama. — Eu quero apoiá-la em seus sonhos, e vou estar lá para dizer a ela ir para onde for preciso. Mas meu coração grita que sou uma otária e que ela tem que ficar do meu lado.

— Agir com maturidade e de forma correta sempre é conflitante, mas eu estou feliz em saber no que você se tornou. Uma mulher forte e que respeita as pessoas. Estou orgulhosa. — Bellemere inclinou o corpo para frente e apertou a mão da filha. — Agora vá se divertir, daqui a pouco sua princesa aparece para te pegar.

Nami concordou e se levantou, finalizando a maquiagem com um batom de cor mais neutra, pois o vestido vinho e seus cabelos já chamavam muita atenção. Recebeu uma mensagem de Robin, avisando que estava próximo. Nami ainda não tinha se decidido com qual bolsa iria. As duas opções não combinavam muito com o vestido, uma prata com paetês e a outra era um estilo carteira bege. Ela tirou fotos das duas e enviou para Robin ajudar a decidir.

NicoRobin: Você vai levar muitas coisas?

Nami_: Apenas o celular e um batom para retocar.

NicoRobin: Então eu posso guardar para você.

Nami_: Está levando bolsa?

NicoRobin: Não é bem uma bolsa rsrs

Nami_: Estou curiosa.

NicoRobin: Desce logo que você vai ver o que é.

A última frase realmente deixou-a curiosa. Nami se despediu da mãe e tentou não se aborrecer com os olhares e comentários sobre a noitada que ela teria. Deixou o apartamento e amaldiçoou o elevador por estar parado naquele momento. Desceu com cuidado os degraus de um andar para o outro, até o térreo. Quando chegou, olhou a mensagem de Robin que dizia já estar do lado de fora a aguardando.

Nami analisou sua aparência no vidro da porta e a abriu, deparando-se com Robin parada ao lado de uma limusine branca.

— Oh, Meu Deus! — Nami levou as mãos à boca. — Você alugou uma limusine? Aliás, você está usando terno!

— Gostou? — Robin fez uma pose, passando a mão no laço que compunha a gola da camisa branca que vestia, o colete, também branco, possuía dois botões largos, usava uma calça reta preta e um par de salto alto finos. Por fim, o terno da cor preta era elegante e, conforme Robin mostrou o seu interior, possuía alguns bolsos extras onde ela poderia guardar celular e batom.

— Você está maravilhosa. — Nami tentou descer as escadas até a calçada o mais rápido que as sandálias permitiam. Ela foi abraçada por Robin e ganhou um beijo. — Eu vou ser invejada por ter a melhor companhia da noite.

Elas entraram no carro, e Nami encontrou Usopp lá dentro com Kaya, no outro banco Vivi e o recém namorado Kohza. Antes de irem para o baile, passearam pela cidade, fizeram um brinde com champanhe, Kaya brindou com água, aumentando as suspeitas de Nami sobre sua possível gravidez. Ela olhou séria para Usopp, mas não era hora de discutir o assunto. Tiraram diversas fotografias inclusive com o motorista.

O baile tinha como tema o carnaval de Veneza, as cores vermelho e dourado predominava o ambiente requintado do salão de festas no teatro Beacon. Assim que chegaram, assinaram uma lista de presença e receberam as boas vindas de Boa Hancock. Ela usava um longo vestido azul com uma fenda lateral absurdamente grande, a cintura muito bem marcada com um cinto de pedras. Ela indicou que o grupo tirasse logo a fotografia para aproveitar melhor a festa em seguida, prometendo uma surpresa para a noite.

Robin segurou a mão de Nami e sentiu que ela suava, dessa forma, permitiu que os amigos fossem na frente tirar a fotografia.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim, eu só preciso de um minuto. — Nami respondeu.

— Vem, vamos ser notícia. — Robin lhe estendeu a mão e Nami segurou-a, entrelaçando os dedos. Elas entraram no salão de festas e ninguém parou a festa para vê-las entrar, nem o disco do DJ arranhou, fazendo um silêncio em seguida. Nada disso aconteceu, o mundo parecia o mesmo de antes.

Elas tiraram a fotografia juntas e depois reuniram os três casais paras uma outra fotografia mais divertida, usando as máscaras de carnaval veneziana e algumas plumas para decorar. Todos dançaram animadamente ao som de músicas variadas, beberam e conversaram. Em um momento, Boa Hancock subiu ao palco para anunciar um convidado especial. As luzes vibraram quando a banda começou a tocar os primeiros acordes e então ela chamou a cantora Ariana Grande para o palco.

Todos aproximaram-se do palco com entusiasmo, pularam e cantaram ao som das músicas da cantora. Ela finalizou o show parabenizando a todos pela festa incrível. Nami pediu para saírem um pouco para tomar ar, já que ela estava suando muito após tanto dançarem.

— Você sabia dessa surpresa?

— Não, Boa fez mistério até o último minuto. — Robin respondeu, também sentia calor, principalmente por conta do terno que vestia que era forrado com um tecido.

— Nem em um milhão de anos eu achei que fosse num baile com a Ariana Grande. — Nami deu um pulinho, sua pele brilhava com a agitação. — Claro, com você também.

— Estava já preocupada com uma rival como Ariana. — Robin inclinou a cabeça e Nami aproximou-se dela, levando as mãos para seus ombros. — Você está cansada?

— Não, nem um pouco, mas estou com fome.

— Podemos achar alguma lanchonete aberta, infelizmente a limusine já foi embora.

— Uma pena, eu poderia viver em um carro desses quando fosse para a faculdade, cabe tudo lá dentro. — Nami brincou. — Por enquanto, eu aceito o convite para ir comer.

— Muito bem, eu vou ver se os outros também querem ir.

Elas retornaram para o baile. Ainda aproveitaram mais algumas músicas para dançar. Nami abraçou Robin e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela, a música era suave e com uma batida sedutora. As mãos de Robin desceram pelas costas de Nami, sentindo a pele quente, causando-a arrepios a ponto de lhe arrancar alguns risos.

Nami ergueu a cabeça, para que Robin pudesse ver melhor os belos olhos dela, inclinou a cabeça e a beijou nos lábios.

— Vamos embora? — Nami sussurrou, com as mãos segurando o terno da namorada, sentindo o coração acelerado.

— Para onde você quer ir? — Robin roçou a ponta dos dedos no pescoço dela, era gostoso sentir a pele estremecer com o seu toque e como Nami reagia a cada movimento que faziam.

— Me diga você. — Ela a desafiou, entusiasmada para saber se havia alguma intensão a mais naquela noite. E se pegou torcendo para que houvesse.

Robin segurou sua mão e elas deixaram o baile sem avisar ninguém. Enquanto esperavam um táxi, Nami enfiou a mão por dentro do terno de Robin, pegando seu celular e enviando uma mensagem para as amigas não se preocuparem com sua saída repentina.

Elas entraram no táxi e foi preciso apenas vinte minutos para chegarem ao prédio em que Robin morava. Nada como alguns privilégios, como ter um apartamento muito bem localizado.

— Não se preocupe, meus pais foram para Filadélfia nesse final de semana, voltam apenas na segunda-feira. — Elas entraram no apartamento que estava num silêncio completo. — Você quer comer alguma coisa?

A resposta veio como um beijo, enquanto elas atravessavam o hall de entrada do apartamento. Robin segurou Nami pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo, o beijo se aprofundando conforme as línguas moviam com pressa.

Elas subiram as escadas rapidamente e Nami parou um momento para tirar as sandálias e poder acompanha-la com mais segurança, carregando os saltos na mão. Entraram no quarto e as sandálias foram direto para o chão.

Robin segurou o corpo de Nami num abraço, pressionando-a contra a porta fechada. Ela resvalou os lábios em seu pescoço, dando leves beijos, enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo corpo de Nami, apertando os seios, deslizando os dedos pela cintura dela até a saia do vestido. Apertou as mãos em seu quadril, ouvindo um gemido baixo.

— Vem. — Robin pegou-a pela mão e a conduziu até a cama. Dessa vez não havia nenhum tipo de pensamentos confusos ou a sensação de estar sendo apressada.

O olhar de Nami também era cheio de determinação e confiança, assim como suas próprias ações, constatando isso quando ela subiu na cama e deitou entre as almofadas.

— Déjà vu, hã? — Nami falou, com um riso divertido, uma das pernas esticada e a outra dobrada revelando mais da coxa conforme o tecido escorregava por sua pele.

Robin poderia apreciar aquele momento, mas não ficou apenas parada. Ela estendeu o corpo sobre a cama, mirando as pernas longas de Nami, acariciando uma e depois a outra, ficando entre elas. Nami a abraçou, querendo saciar a vontade de beijá-la.

Embora aquela não fosse a sua primeira vez com uma mulher, Robin não negava que aquela era sem dúvida a que mais desejou. Ora, era muito jovem, e a vida poderia lhe trazer outras surpresas interessantes. Só que o sentimento que fazia seu coração acelerar a transformava em alguém que cobiçava o corpo embaixo do seu de tal maneira que não conseguia raciocinar corretamente.

Nami tinha os ombros encolhidos e as maçãs do rosto corada, devido ao calor, a excitação, a timidez que se afastava a cada beijo que recebia. Robin ajoelhou na cama e tirou o terno, desfazendo o laço da gola de sua camisa, os botões pareciam mais complicados, contudo, ela possuía graça e delicadeza ao tirar a própria roupa.

Nami arfou com os pensamentos rápidos, a aproximação da conclusão de tais pensamentos. Estava ávida pelo próximo passo, e pelo outro e o outro.

O corpo de Robin se fez presente diante de seus olhos e Nami sentiu falta de ar. Queria tocá-la para tornar real aquela imagem, e foi o que fez, ergueu a mão até os seios fartos e macios, estimulada com as reações de Robin, foi explorando a textura agradável de sua pele, os bicos enrijecidos e a quentura saborosa. Inclinou o corpo até que sua boca alcançasse os seios. Passou a língua e depois beijou, ouvindo o gemido de Robin preencher seus ouvidos, a outra mão apertava o seio ao lado, enquanto sua boca percorria o outro com desejo.

Nami foi seguindo seus próprios instintos e fantasia enquanto amava sentir Robin com suas mãos pelo seu corpo, a boca em sua pele, o corpo roçando no dela. Removeu o próprio vestido com ajuda, assim como a lingerie. Deitada na cama, os olhos fechados com a promessa de um prazer incrível se aproximando conforme a língua sequiosa de Robin vibrava contra seu sexo, fazendo-a apertar as mãos nos lençóis da cama e soltar gemidinhos lascivos que aumentavam gradativamente conforme era penetrada por dedos ágeis que lhe arrancava o pouquinho de lucidez daquele momento.

Nami chamou pelo nome de Robin repetidas vezes, erguendo o corpo para que o contato se mostrasse mais íntimo. A sensação de prazer era como uma pequena chama que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo até se tornar uma fogueira incontrolável, até que fosse saciada.

— Robin, mais rápido. — Ouviu sua própria voz suplicante, implorando para que a boca dela saciasse a sua fome em busca do prazer, e quando seu corpo foi preenchido pela energia do orgasmo, Nami não se preocupou em controlar o volume de sua voz.

Havia sido arrebatador ao ponto de fazê-la sentir as pernas estremecerem, relaxando-as em seguida. Robin deitou sobre o corpo de Nami, beijando-a entre os seios e passando a língua pela boca dela num beijo erótico, conforme a envolvia em um abraço, fazendo o corpo dela se aconchegar perfeitamente ao seu, até repousar a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que falar agora. — Nami moveu a cabeça, o bastante para conseguir vislumbrar o sorriso dela. — Existe algum protocolo de conversa na cama ao qual eu preciso de acesso para não passar vergonha?

— Acho que cada casal faz o seu próprio. — Robin acariciava os cabelos dela, puxando-os mais para o lado, assim tinha total acesso de seu rosto colado no de Nami.

Com a respiração mais controlada, Nami fechou os olhos por um momento, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Robin.

— Esse parece ser o melhor lugar do mundo. — Ela falou, virando-se na cama, para um contato visual.

— Meu quarto?

— Os seus braços. — Nami suspirou. — E já estou cansada de você ser muito maravilhosa, vou achar um defeito até o dia amanhecer.

— Vai? Como pretende fazer isso? — Robin precisou desafogar mais o abraço apertado, para que Nami se movesse na cama e ficasse por cima dela.

— Vou tentar todas as opções ao meu alcance. — Ela abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la, suas unhas arranharam de forma moderada as costelas de Robin, fazendo-a gargalhar. — Você sente cócegas?

— Isso é um defeito?

— Uma fraqueza, vou aceitar como defeito.

— Não vale.

— Eu que faço as regras. — Ela voltou a arranhar de leve as costelas de Robin, divertindo-se com sua risada. — Amanhã vou descobrir se você acorda descabelada e com bafo, como todos os mortais.

— Você está mesmo empenhada nisso.

— Não sabe o quanto. — Nami beijou-a novamente. — Também estou empenhada em outras coisas. — Ela se encaixou entre uma das pernas de Robin, o contato do corpo nu era excitante e se esfregou nela devagar, beneficiando-se da força e velocidade que as mãos de Robin impunham sobre seu quadril, enquanto os gemidos e as respirações aceleradas eram a única coisa que se ouvia no quarto.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu nunca assisti ou li Gossip Girl HAHAHA não sou uma fraude, juro, tenho uma amiga q gosta e indicou, dai eu li um pedaço do primeiro livro pra conseguir ambientar e pesquisei também sobre como é a escola e tal.
> 
> Eu decidi começar com o Blog pq o livro tb começa. Mas a história vai intercalar com o blog e o que acontece com Nami e Robin.
> 
> No próximo capítulo a narrativa vai ser em terceira pessoa, que é a festa citada no blog.
> 
> Até a próxima,  
> Beijos.


End file.
